Tell Me, I Wanna Know
by spicygurl
Summary: It's crazy where and when love can find you. It's even crazier when you you realize who it is. Two-Bit/Ponyboy slash.
1. I gave it away

**WARNING: This story is gonna get dirty. This chapter isn't bad, no lemons or anything (excluding the slash, of course) but it will have lemons in later chapters. Right now chapter 2 is looking pretty nasty (mm, I love slash) so it's your choice to read past chapter 1.**

**Also, if you know slash ain't your cup of tea, DO NOT READ THIS! If your goal is to flame every slash on this archive, DO NOT READ THIS! Because it gets pretty slashy in the end. **

**One more thing, I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS! I love reviews! =D**

**3rd POV**

Ponyboy was always too young!

He can never go to a party because he was too young! He couldn't walk anywhere alone (not that he wanted to) because he was too young! Hell, he couldn't even stay home alone for a few hours because he was too young! This always bothered him; he was 14 years old! If he can dress himself everyday, he should be granted at least a few rights!

He sat indignantly, pouting on the corner of the couch as Darry picked up his keys and tool belt. "See ya later, Kiddo––"

"NOT A KID!" Pony interjected loudly.

Darry raised an eyebrow, something everyone, it seemed, picked up from Two-Bit (other than himself, of course) and sighed, "Watch it, Kid–– Ponyboy." Darry caught himself in time, "I don't need the state haulin' you off for nothing. Two-Bit'll be over later. Anyway, call if anything goes wrong. SODAPOP PATRICK CURTIS, IF YOU ARE NOT DOWN HERE IN TWO SECONDS, YOU'RE WALKING TO WORK!"

This is what astounded Ponyboy even further: Darry would rather Two-Bit, who drinks his weight in beer every hour, watches Mickey Mouse on TV as if it were God himself broadcasting to him, and still gets caught in his zipper, watch him versus allowing him to be alone.

Don't get him wrong, Ponyboy, although he wouldn't admit it to anyone, actually enjoyed Two-Bit's company. More so than he enjoyed Soda's or Johnny's. He's admitted to himself already that he has feelings for the older greaser and the negative feelings towards his preferences had long since evaporated. He was gay, he knew it and accepted it. However, despite his comfort on the topic, he believes it's better to keep it to himself. It is the 60s after all and not too many people take to kindly to gays. There's only one other person on earth he trusts with his secret and that's Johnny, for Johnny was gay also.

Ponyboy, so lost in his thought had barely noticed Sodapop flying by until he ruffled his hair.

Ponyboy scowled while Soda played with his ungreased locks.

"I like your hair, Pony." Soda said, still distracted by the forever moving, redish-brown curls.

Ponyboy had showered this morning and refused to grease it due to the insane temperature that threatened to melt the house. He'd hoped that nobody would make fun of him because he had been cursed with curly hair. Looking back now, he couldn't even fathom how he had believed such inevitable thoughts.

Ponyboy flicked Soda's hand away. "That's because you weren't cursed with Mom's curl gene."

Soda brought his hand back up and proceeded to dissect his hair. He'd twisted his finger in them, pulled the strands down and watched as they snapped back into shape when he let go. What he did next made Pony want to punch a wall (never his brother). Soda had taken his palm and was pumping and primping his hair.

Ponyboy sighed, "having fun?" He asked rhetorically.

Soda laughed. "Lots." His laughter died as he noticed Pony's glare. "Aw, lighten up, Ponyboy! It's not everyday I see a greaser with long, curly hair––"

"What about Curly Shepard?"

"––that I can touch _without _getting my hand ripped off."

"Who's to say I won't––" before Ponyboy could finish his rebuttal, the front door opened and slammed loudly. In walked the big, burly greaser known as Two-Bit Matthews.

"Hello, Ladies–– whoa!" Ponyboy rolled his eyes as he waited for Two-Bit to continue. "Tuff hair, Kid."

Ponyboy reached a hand up gingerly, touching the reddish curls. "Really?" He asked, ignoring the fact that someone had just called him a 'kid'.

The bulky greaser nodded enthusiastically. "Yup." Two-bit plopped next to Ponyboy on the couch next to the youngest and pulled him close, nestling his nose in Pony's hair.

Ponyboy, who had been frozen form the sudden jerk, came to when he heard a rather large sniffing sound.

"Smells nice, too." Two-Bit said, refusing to or seeing no reason to let go of the younger.

Ponyboy soon realized that he wouldn't be let go anytime soon and blushed lightly praying no one would notice.

Sodapop was completely oblivious to Ponyboy's reaction. "That's what I said but he thought I was making fun of him––"

"SODA!" Darry called from inside the already running truck.

"I'm comin', I'm comin'!" Soda yelled. "Later guys!"

Ponyboy grunted a farewell to his brother as he took in Two-Bit's scent: a heavenly mix of outdoors, booze and cheap cologne ('cheap' meaning he had stolen it).

Soon after the door was slammed closed, Two-Bit let go of Ponyboy and walked into the kitchen for a beer.

Ponyboy liked being under Two-Bit's arm; it was warm and comfortable. Now that he was gone, Ponyboy felt cold and abandoned. He even shivered a few times!

Two-Bit walked back in with a half-downed bottle of beer and arched eyebrow at him.

"Cold, Ponyboy?" He asked.

"A little," Pony lied. "I'll be alright. Don't worry."

"But you're shivering––"

"I'm fine." Pony snapped. There was no way in hell he was telling Two-Bit anything but Two-Bit was pushing for an answer.

"Seriously," Two-Bit said reclaiming his seat. "What's wrong?"

Ponyboy sighed and looked away. "I don't want to tell you."

Two-Bit said nothing and when Pony looked back at him, he saw the brief shadow of hurt in the older's eyes. He sighed, "do you really wanna know?" Two-Bit nodded. "And you won't hate me?"

"OF COURSE NOT!" Two-Bit shouted a bit louder than necessary.

"Close your eyes." Ponyboy whispered. Two-Bit did and Pony leaned in, brushing his lips lightly against his.

Two-Bit's eyes flew open and he froze, pulling away slightly but noticeably. Ponyboy misread the action and leaped up.

"I'm sorry!" He yelled and when Two-Bit didn't even look at him, he ran to his room slamming the door closed.

The loud bang brought Two-Bit out of his thoughts. He hit his palm on his forehead and sighed heavily. "Damn it."


	2. Now I'm taking it back

**It's been a while but here it comes, chapter 2. It's steamy like I warned or for some of you, promised! Remember, this is rated M for a very LEGIT reason! NO FLAMES!**

"Pony…" Two-Bit whispered under his breath. He couldn't believe it; Ponyboy, 14-year-old Ponyboy had a crush on him. He had noticed that Pony had seemed to grow more attached to him but just waved it off as nothing. He never once thought Pony liked him; the thought never crossed his mind.

He knew he had to talk to him. Ponyboy's one of those people who needed to have something explained to him before he understood and Two-Bit knew he should have gone in there to straighten things out but he couldn't bring himself to.

"Hey, Two-Bit," Johnny greeted walking in to the house.

Two-Bit hadn't heard the door slam so he jumped slightly at the sound of another voice in the room. "Hey, Johnny."

"Somethin' wrong?"

Two-Bit quirked an eyebrow. "Why'd ya say that?"

Johnny pointed at the TV screen. "Well, it's about noon and the TV's off. I think there was a Mickey marathon today that starts around then."

Two-Bit shrugged then took a good long look at Johnny. "I'll tell you." He looked around the room then scooted closer to the darker boy, leaning in his ear. "Pony likes me…like that."

Johnny didn't even flinch. He'd known since Pony's crush was forming. How old was Pony? 12 or 13? "So, he told you?"

Two-Bit looked at him incredulously. "Told? _Told?_ He kissed me!" It was a hushed whisper. Two-Bit was freaking out; he wasn't sure if he should be thrilled that Pony dug him that way or terrified of his brothers. "Do you know what Darry'll do when he finds out? He'll rip my dick off and shove it down my throat! Then, Soda'll liquefy my nuts to wash it down!" Two-Bit grabbed at his crotch. "I can't live without these! They're my babies!"

Johnny blushed heavily as he had been imagining the sequence in his head, it wasn't very pretty. "No they won't. He'll want the best for Pony." Johnny looked around him then checked in the kitchen. "Where is he anyway?"

"He left, went to his room." Two-Bit sighed, feeling really guilty about the whole thing. "I'm gonna go talk to him." Johnny nodded and Two-bit walked down the hall, pausing in front of Pony's room to think of an appropriate thing to say. All he knew at this point was that he had to be serious. He sighed and knocked on the door twice.

No answer.

The door creaked open and Two-Bit poked his head in only to find a large, cloth-covered hump lying in the middle of the bed. "Ponyboy?"

No answer.

Two-Bit pushed the door open and closed it softly behind him. "Look, if you like me…like that, I want you to know I'm okay with it."

No answer.

"Because…I like you, too. More than you know and more than I should. I guess I'm just…scared. That's why I didn't respond right away, savvy?"

No answer.

"Come on, Pony. Talk to me. I can't stand to be ignored."

No answer.

"Okay, don't say you weren't given a chance to take it the easy way." Two-Bit reached his index finger out and wiggled it around on Pony's ribs (or at least where he thought Pony's ribs should have been.) He chuckled when the boy under the blankets squealed and jolted around. "You gonna come out?" His finger had called in reinforcements and now Pony had 10 fingers assaulting his ribs.

Ponyboy's face was red and he felt like he would explode given the chance. Pony finally gave in, screaming, "Okay! Okay! You win!"

Two-Bit's fingers slowed down and he chuckled one last time. "So, am I forgiven?"

Pony pretended to think on this. "Hm…I don't know…" Two-Bit pulled Pony close to him, cradling the younger boy in his arms, and then lightly returned the kiss from earlier before hungrily sucking at his mouth. It took Ponyboy a while to realize he was being kissed and as soon as he did, he responded by pulling Two-Bit closer to him. Ponyboy could feel the prickly spines of hair on Two-Bit's jaw and told himself to remind him he'd have to shave if he ever wanted to kiss him again.

Two-Bit pulled away too soon for Ponyboy's approval and asked again, "Am I forgiven?"

Pony only nodded as he tackled the older greaser into the mattress. "Sure," he said and began assaulting Two-Bit's mouth again. Sucking on his tongue while his hands roamed up and down his chest. Somewhere along the whole session, Pony found his hands against Two-Bit's bare mid-section.

Two-Bit moaned. "Christ Kid! That feels real good." He began grinding his lower half against Pony's, creating an unbelievable friction. Finally, Two-Bit couldn't take it. "P-pony… help me…"

Ponyboy lifted his head and smirked at the older greaser evilly. "With what?"

"I need y- you to touch me, d-down there." Two-Bit panted. He waited and waited for the pressure on his manhood to be relieved but when it didn't come, he looked up. Pony was staring at it through the tattered jeans looking worried. "What's the matter?"

"I –what if I mess up? I don't know what to do." Two-Bit was shocked, he thought everyone masturbated but then he remembered how young Ponyboy was.

"Just hold it." Two-Bit moaned, with labored breathing. Reluctantly, Ponyboy reached out and grabbed the bump in Two-Bit's jeans.

"Like this?" He asked. Two-Bit moaned and arched his back, which Pony took as a 'yes'.

"Hold on. Let me take these off." Two-Bit reached for his zipper.

On the couch, Johnny sat awkwardly trying hard not to hear what was being shouted down the hall and failing miserably. "I thought he said he was going to _talk_ to Pony." He grumbled under his breath.

"What'd ya say, Kid?" Johnny froze. He knew that thickly accented voice anywhere. Dallas.

"I said…um, never mind!" Johnny shouted to which Dally only raised an eyebrow.

"No, you said something about talking to Pony. Is he okay?" Dally was concerned but you couldn't tell by his tone of voice.

"Yeah he's alright –" A moan broke through the room. _"Aw, shit!"_

"What was that?" Dally asked trying to get past Johnny, who stepped in front of him.

"What was what?" Johnny asked.

Dally eyed him suspiciously. "You okay there, Cade?"

"FINE," Johnny yelled sweating bullets. There was no way he was going to let anyone, no less, Dallas Winston find out what was going on between the youngest Curtis and Two-Bit. "I'm just fine."

"Well, can I go to the bathroom? I gotta piss."

"No! No, the…toilet is…broken." Johnny tried. It was times like this he wished he could lie like Ponyboy.

"What's going on in here?" Johnny opened his mouth to speak but Dally cut him off. "The truth."

Johnny sighed. "Okay, Pony's got someone in his room. He didn't think anyone would be here but he told me to keep you and the gang out if any of y'all came around."

Realization flew to Dally's eyes. "Oh, so he's finally getting laid. Good for him. Have you seen her? What does she look like?"

Johnny grimaced. "Um, she has grey eyes and toned skin. Uh, she's kinda muscular but it's not over done. She has light brown hair –"

"What about her tits? They big?" Johnny blushed at the bluntness of the question.

"No, they're…small but noticeable."

Dally shook his head and sat down on the couch followed by Johnny. "You know Two-Bit'll make fun of him forever."

"I wonder how hard he'll be laughing…" Johnny said under his breath sarcastically.

"What'd you say?"

Johnny chuckled nervously. "I said, yeah, I know."

Back in the steamy room, Two-Bit pounded into the young Curtis mercilessly as Pony jerked himself as he had Two-Bit.

"I'm almost done, Baby, almost done." Two-Bit sang to his lover. Not soon after, he shot his seed deep in Pony's passage.

The warm, gooey liquid in him, made Pony cum, biting his tongue to keep from screaming like his body urged him to.

Two-Bit pulled out of Pony with a final grunt and rolled over to the other side of the bed. "Damn, Kid." Two-Bit said, fully dazed from the entire experience.

"God, that felt amazing." Pony yawned and Two-Bit chuckled.

They fell asleep in each others arms on cum stained sheets.

**Yeah, chapter 2. I'm starting chapter 3 now! Stay posted and review! NO FLAMES!**


	3. Your brothers are home? Shit!

**For those of you who are following my other stories, I have updated some. Check it out. If the story you're following hasn't been updated, it will be by the end of the week! Thank you again and please review!**

**Hey, let me know what you think in a REVIEW! I'm glad that a lot of you 'Favorite' the better half of my stories but I'd like to know what exactly you though of it. So please REVIEW! _NO FLAMES!_**

**Please ladies and gentlemen, I have gotten a lot of favorites lately but sadly, no reviews to accompany them. :'( Do you think you can review, please. I'd really like to know what you think of it.**

**Tell me, I wanna know**

Two-Bit woke up shortly after, briefly confused as to why he and Ponyboy were naked but when he remembered, he found himself aroused again.

He reached out his hand and stroked the younger boys' soft, auburn –and still curly– hair as he slept. "Jesus Kid, if you only knew how much I love you." he whispered to the sleeping form. Or at least he thought Pony was sleeping.

"You mean that, Two-Bit?" Pony asked groggily.

Two-Bit looked into his jade green eyes as Pony's face swiveled around slowly and his breath caught. He hadn't known Pony was awake and he didn't want to say that he loved him until later. Call him girly but he wanted the setting to be perfect. But nonetheless, he answered, "yeah, I mean it."

Pony's eyes lifted to a lighter shade of green and he smiled brightly, as if someone had told him he won a million bucks. He wrapped his arms around Two-Bit and squeezed him tight. Tighter than Two-Bit expected with the size of Pony. But then again, looking at the younger boy, Two-Bit decided that Pony was growing up. He was maturing and he wasn't the same dorky, little kid anymore. It didn't take rocket science to figure that Pony was going places and he'd probably leave him behind. Or take only his brothers. Two-Bit froze.

His brothers.

"Oh, shit!" Two-Bit exclaimed, getting up off the bed throwing Pony off in the process. Pony emerged from his undignified spot on the floor, looking annoyed but his expression quickly changed when he saw Two-Bit hurriedly pulling his clothes on.

"What's wrong?" he asked, rubbing the numbing pain on his head.

"Your brothers will _murder _me." The look of horror flashed through Two-Bit's features. How could he have been so stupid? How could he let his body take control of all his functions? Believe it or not, Two-Bit was actually very smart; almost as smart as Pony, he just chose not to show it and his always drunken demure added to the affect.

Pony slapped his forehead. "I forgot!" Then quietly to himself he mumbled, "now I know what they mean when they say 'fuck your brains out'."

Two-Bit heard this and laughed loudly, watching as Pony walked –bare-backed– over to where his clothes were. Noticing, for the first time, Pony's slight limp. That only made him laugh harder. "I'm sorry, Pony. I didn't mean to go that hard on you."

"Don't get a swell head. You didn't go hard enough!"

Two-Bit quirked an eyebrow expertly. "Yeah? But you can feel me in you when you walk, right?"

Pony blushed, surprised by the question. "Well, yeah..."

"Then I went hard enough." Two-Bit hummed, wrapping his arms around his waist. Pony leaned into Two-Bit's hold on him then turned around to meet his lips.

An urgent knock on the door broke the two apart. "Who is it?" Pony called through the door, sounding more than a little winded.

"Johnny." Johnny's voice was barely audible through the door but Pony knew who it was.

"Come in."

Johnny's small frame slithered through the door. He paused briefly at Pony and Two-Bit's state of undress and immediately knew he interrupted something. Well, the fact that they were half-naked _and _their lips were swollen. He knew what was up and blushed at it.

Johnny shook his head to clear his thoughts as he remembered why he came in the room in the first place. "Pony, Darry and Soda are here!"

Two-Bit leaped up. "Shit! They in the house yet?"

"No but Dally is and he heard you guys...earlier." Johnny saw the look Pony was giving him and continued. "I told him you were with a girl though so he's still in the dark."

"Johnny, you're the best!" Pony hugged Johnny tightly then they heard the front slam close. "Shit," Pony cursed quietly.

Johnny had calmed when he noticed the two were close to panicking. "The window!" He pointed at it frantically. Two-Bit made his way to said window but stopped, "my shirt." He said. Oh man, where had Pony tossed it? They searched frantically for the small, Micky marked piece of clothing.

Meanwhile, Soda had stepped into the kitchen for his daily glass of chocolate milk. He yawned, stretching his tensed muscles before heading back to his and Pony's room.

"Hey Dare, Steve's coming over for dinner! That okay?" Soda called as he inched closer to his raggedy door. He didn't hear what Darry had said but he knew it was along the lines of, "whatever," or "okay".

As he reached for the door, he heard Darry ask Dally if he was staying too.

Soda pushed the door open and walked in raising an eyebrow at the sight before him. "What are you doing in here?" Soda asked the two boys that were awkwardly positioned in the room. That's right, Two-Bit had made it out but just barely. "Why's the window open. Darry'll kill you if he finds out it's open while the air is on."

Soda walked over to the window and stood looking out. He could've sworn he'd seen something move. After waiting for a while, he closed the window and turned back to the two boys he'd addressed earlier. But man, was Soda tired or what? He made to sit down on the bed and pull off his shoes but Pony moved.

"Don't sit there!" He said frantically.

"Why?"

"Because...I'm sitting there." Pony finished lamely. No way would he admit that he moved because he didn't want Soda to sit in the cum that was left there.

Soda was way too tired to argue so he just sat somewhere else. Soon after Soda changed into more comfortable clothes he left, Pony and Johnny following behind him. Pony seemed to have gotten away with it for now.

When Pony walked into the living room he was happy to see Two-Bit sitting in front of the TV watching Mickey. Steve and Dally were sitting on either side of the coffee table, ready to deal Soda into their game of poker.

Pony couldn't hold against the urge to sit next to his Two-Bit, sneaking glances at his lover.

"Food's done," Darry called from the kitchen and everyone filed in claiming seats around it. Of course Two-Bit and Pony sat together with Johnny on their other side.

Dinner seemed to go pretty well, until Dally spoke. "So, your hair like that because you got laid, Pony?" Pony, Two-Bit and Johnny froze.

They were in some deep shit now.

**Hey, let me know what you think in a REVIEW! I'm glad that a lot of you 'Favorite' the better half of my stories but I'd like to know what exactly you though of it. So please REVIEW! _NO FLAMES!_**


	4. Pony got laid? No way!

**Thank you so much for your reviews! They mean a lot to me! Keep them coming and I'll keep the chapters coming!**

**Tell me, I wanna know**

Two-Bit laughed nervously. "Is that so? You got laid, huh, Kid? It's about time!"

Ponyboy reddened at this. His blush confirmed the accusations. "Shut up, Two-Bit." He grumbled, suddenly loosing interest in the not-so-hot-anymore plate of food set before him.

Steve's guffaw made everyone at the table jump. "Are you serious? You're shitting me! No way the kid got _any _action!"

Ponyboy knew he shouldn't have said anything to Steve's outburst but that stupid laugh pushed his buttons. "Well, I _did_!" his cheeks immediately flamed a bright scarlet. Now he knew what Cherry Valence had meant when she said, Greaser's feel too violently. She was right; had Pony been able to control his anger, he wouldn't have dug himself into a deeper trench. Of course, the fact that he hated Steve didn't help matters.

Soda and Darry, who had been silent the whole conversation, exchanged a worried glance. "Did you really, Ponyboy?" Soda asked voice hushed as if it was a big secret. "You're gonna tell me about it…right?" Pony gave Soda a look that said, "We'll talk later" and glanced at Two-Bit again.

"So, what's she look like?" Steve asked, challenging. "I bet she's one of those easy girls, who spread 'em for anyone."

That one really irked Ponyboy. "No, I would never date anyone like Evie!" Shit, now he was in for it.

"What'd you say?" Steve's teeth were clenched together so tight, that Pony could of sworn his top teeth had welded against his bottom ones. Pony tried not to look fazed by the glare he was receiving, when truly he was trembling. He rolled his eyes once and couldn't help the "smart-ass" (as Steve would call it) remark he made, "none of your business."

The matter was dropped after Soda gave his best friend a warning glance to leave his kid brother alone. Darry cleared his throat, "you used, uh … protection, right, Ponyboy?"

Pony felt his face flame again, as he turned his eyes downward. "Can we not talk about this right now?"

Two-Bit finally chimed in again. "Yeah, we'll talk about your sex life another time. Picturing you naked right now, isn't doing it for me." Two-Bit's claim wasn't false. Picturing the younger boy naked (as he still was) was giving him the biggest boner of his life. How on earth would he explain his growth to everyone if they continued talking about his favorite sport: sex, and his favorite person to play with: Ponyboy, all together at once?

The rest of dinner was spent talking about nothing of importance. Two-Bit, for once, was the quietest one as he input nothing into any of the conversations. Two-Bit took tiny sips of his milk as he silently willed his unwanted hard on, away. He tried thinking of _anything _that would turn him soft again. Dead dogs … open wounds … liquefied balls. That one only made him half-hard but, at this point, anything was acceptable, because dinner was almost over and his friends were staring to put their empty dishes in the sink.

Then a thought hit him. He was thinking of illegitimate things. Fuck dead dogs, an open wound? _Really_? Now in his mind, rather than dead _dogs_ he thought of a dead _Ponyboy_. Blood that would stain the younger boys' collar, his neck sliced open, his features unnaturally still …

"You okay there, Two-Bit?" Ponyboy asked he wasn't the only one who noticed his unusually quiet form. He had waited until everyone had cleared out before he approached the burly greaser. When he was sure nobody would walk in, he leaned in and kissed the older greaser passionately.

Two-Bit grunted then pushed Pony back. He was more than a little upset at what he found in his pants _again._ "Damn it, Ponyboy. Look what you did." Pony's eyes traveled down to where Two-Bit had pitched his tent and he smiled seductively. Two-Bit, however, didn't find it amusing. "I worked hard all dinner to get that to go away and now look!"

Ponyboy just smirked. "Maybe I could help you out a little." Pony's hand "mysteriously" appeared on Two-Bit's thigh and was rubbing up and down, each time getting closer and closer to his "prize."

Two-Bit found he was growing even harder in anticipation for what was to come, when—

"Ponyboy, get in here!" Ponyboy jumped at the tone of Sodapop's voice. He quickly jumped off of Two-Bit and with one last glance at Two-Bit, he ran off to his room.

"Yeah, Sodapop," Ponyboy asked as he stepped into the dim lighting of the boys' room.

He was holding up the sheets and Pony had a vague idea of what he was going to say. "Did you do your … business on _our _bed?" Pony's face drained color as he nodded. "Well, why didn't you change the sheets? I do when me and Sandy are – never mind." He nodded again, hoping to get a little pity from Soda. "Look, Kiddo, you're growing up. You're more than welcome to do what you gotta do on our bed but please remember to change the sheets, alright?" Soda was stripping the sheets as Pony blindly redressed.

The two brothers plopped down on the bed and sighed tiredly; The day's events were really starting to pile on Ponyboy and he was sure to nod off any second. "You know, Pony, you never told me who she was."

"Who, who was?"

"The lucky lady who got to sleep with the prince."

"What girl?" Pony was so tired he wasn't aware that he was just about to spill the secret. "I never slept with no girl."

Soda laughed, "Well, sure you did. Isn't that what you were talking about at dinner?"

Pony yawned then rolled on his side. "I told you I never slept with no girl. I was talking about Two-Bit."

Soda's jaw dropped, "Two-Bit?" But Ponyboy was already asleep.

**I hate when they get caught but it had to happen sooner or later. :'-( I wonder how Soda will take it! I hope this doesn't turn angst! Review please! Just curious, how old do you guys think I am? Answer in your review!**


	5. Ponyboy gives Soda a run for his Money

**Tell me, I wanna know**

The first thing Ponyboy noticed the next morning was that Soda wasn't there next to him. Just his absence alone stirred up a bad feeling deep in Pony's stomach. Because every time, as Pony had noticed, Soda wakes up before him on a weekend, something goes terribly wrong. The young Curtis sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes softly. After sitting there sleepily for a few minutes, he forced himself from under the covers. The cool air that hit him like a ton of bricks waking him immediately and he reached for his towel on the chair. His door squeaked as he made his way to the bathroom.

The second thing he noticed was the silence in the house. It was too quiet, and for the briefest of seconds, he wondered if he was even in his own home.

He was quick to take his shower and brush his teeth. When he stepped out of the bathroom, all dressed for the day, he maneuvered his way into the kitchen that gave off the heavenly scent of freshly made eggs. He knew he'd be the one to wash the dishes, so he ate slowly, savoring the warm breakfast.

When the door slammed closed, Pony almost swallowed his fork, he ate so fast. Not even bothering to put his plate in the sink, he ran out to the living room and threw himself in Two-Bit's arms, giving him the kiss of his life.

They parted, due to the necessity of air and sat down on the couch (or in Pony's case, on Two-Bit's lap.)

"So," Pony started, "did you solve your problem from last night?"

Two-Bit chuckled, "yup. By the grace of God and this hand—" he held up his left hand "—I managed to get off in my car."

Ponyboy laughed at this. "You use your left hand?"

"Doesn't everybody?" Two-Bit's eyebrows furrowed together; he had never thought about other guys pleasuring themselves but he just assumed they all did it the same way.

"I don't," Ponyboy blushed as it occurred to him that he just told Two-Bit his dirtiest secret. Nobody knew Pony pleasured himself; nobody knew he had wet dreams; nobody knew he had dirty thoughts.

Two-Bit stared at Pony in a way that made the younger boy squirm. He tried ignoring it but the more he did, the stronger the gaze felt. "What," he finally asked taking sideways glances at the older boy.

Two-Bit, however, didn't answer the boy's question verbally. No, he turned Ponyboy around on him, so that he straddled his thighs. Then, huskily in his ear, Two-Bit whispered, "I was just picturing how hot you'd look 'going to town'."

Ponyboy bent down and started nipping at Two-Bit's neck. "How hot do I look?"

"God, Ponyboy, you're beyond hot. You're sexy." Ponyboy laughed at this then gasped as he was thrown to the other side of the couch.

"Two-Bit, what the hell?" Pony asked confused. Two-Bit had never been _that _rough with him and he didn't like it. But when the front door opened, Pony realized why he had been pushed. He gave Two-bit a look that thanked him, before he turned to Soda and Steve. "Hey," he greeted.

"Sup, kid," Steve said back to him. "Hey, Two-Bit," a nod in his direction acknowledged that Two-Bit had seen him.

Soda looked between the two greasers lounging on the couch suspiciously before greeting the two. "I need some chocolate cake." He mumbled then lazily walked in the kitchen followed by Steve.

"I think something's bothering him," Pony pointed out. "I'll be right back," as Pony neared the kitchen he heard the two boys talking in a hushed tone but upon entrance the boys stopped. "Am I interrupting? Sorry," he quickly backed out.

"What's his problem?" Two-Bit asked as he noticed Pony's return.

"I don't know but I think they're talking about me."

"Who doesn't talk about you Ponyboy? Just today, when I was at the Dingo, there was a group of broads who were just about ready to come and jump you for your clothes!"

"How would you know that?" Pony tried sounding angry to hide the embarrassment underneath.

"Shoot, kid, they flat out said it! 'I wanna fuck Ponyboy Curtis'." He quoted. Soda and Steve resurfaced after the comment Two-Bit made.

"What's going on out here?" Soda asked curiously before sitting in between Pony and Two-Bit.

"You better hold on tight, Sodapop, cause Pony here is going to give you a good run for your money!" Ponyboy shifted awkwardly at Two-Bit's words; he knew what was next. "He's got girls lined up to test him out at the Dingo!" As soon as Pony heard his brother and Steve go into fits of laughter, he groaned, pulled his knees to his chest and buried his face in his arms. "They're all ready to ride this Pony!" They all laughed harder.

"It's not funny…" Pony mumbled.

**It's not as much as I usually update but it an update! The next part is the confrontation so… let's hold on tight!**


	6. Confrontation

**I'd like to thank all my reviewers for reviewing this story, Girls Choice and I'm the Boss (which will be the next story updated and SOON) and thank you to my non-reviewing readers, who at least gave this a shot. =D You guys are awesome and you're making this whole thing possible! Thank you again!**

**I recently got a … thing, it wasn't a flame or a review or any kind of con-crit; it was just … something that I didn't really like or approve of. It was anonymous so I deleted it but I really didn't like it, at all. I just wanted to say it again, ****if you know slash ain't your cup of tea, DO NOT READ THIS! ****If your goal is to flame every slash on this archive, DO NOT READ THIS****! Because it gets pretty slashy in the end. I'm not really mad, I'm just kinda upset that someone would read that warning and still find it okay to review to me the way they did. So, if you don't appreciate slash and you find it repulsive and shiz, (well, you wouldn't be here at chapter 6, now would you) don't read this.**

**Well, here you go, chapter 6!**

**Tell me, I wanna Know**

Soon, the laughter of the gang members became annoying and Pony excused himself to the confines of his room. Almost like nothing in the world had bothered him, he picked up a book and started where he left off last. Before he could get two pages in, there was a soft call for him on the other side of the door.

"Come in," he said absently. The door opened and Two-Bit stepped in. Ponyboy scowled at him and turned his attention back to his book. "You guys are done making fun of me already?"

"Aw, come on baby. I didn't mean any of it, you know that." Two-Bit sat down next to Pony on the bed and threw his arm across Pony's shoulders. "I'm sorry, Ponyboy. I shouldn't have said that."

Ponyboy wasn't really sure how to handle this; he'd never had anyone apologize to him and mean it the way Two-Bit had. Nobody says 'sorry' on his side of town. "It's okay, I wasn't really mad, I guess."

Two-Bit smiled in a way that made Pony's heart melt (though he didn't let it on) and he scooted closer to the book-loving greaser. "That's good, but I still gotta make up for it, don't I?"

Pony closed his book and pushed it off his mattress, then inched closer to his man. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"Yes, I do. And I really want to if you don't mind."

"What about Soda and Steve?" Ponyboy whispered huskily. He was now less than an inch away of the lips he wanted to taste at the moment but he was still aware of his surroundings and conscience.

"They went to Steve's house to get a few of his clothes. He's staying here for a while…" The two's lips finally met, dancing together in a tango led by, none other than Two-Bit. Two-Bit ran his tongue along Pony's bottom lip, waiting to be granted access into the younger's warm, wet cavern. Pony's lips finally parted and Two-Bit let his tongue dive in happily. While Pony's mouth was being explored, he found himself doing a little exploring of his own. Using his small, warm hands, he skated across Two-Bit's body, keeping well out of reach of anything that would be 'problematic'.

Too soon, it seemed, Pony became bored with just clothed searches. What he was really looking for was underneath the surface. He pushed Two-Bit down on his back and climbed on top of his hood, lips never parting. Pony knew Two-Bit was turned on when he felt that all too familiar prod against his leg, but he also knew they wouldn't have enough time to finish so it was better not to even start. Well, at least not at the gang's house.

"Two-Bit, we can't, not here."

"Okay, let's go to my house." Two-Bit panted, lightly bucking up against Pony. "My mom took Sarah to work today, it'll just be us."

"Let's go … now!"

**xXx**

Ponyboy laughed as Two-Bit swerved the car again. Normally, Pony would have feared for his life because he would have known Two-Bit was a little more than soused, but he laughed this time because he knew he was the cause of it. You see, a few seconds after the car started, Pony decided he would pop open the button of Two-Bit's jeans and toy around with him. Two-Bit was definitely not a multi-tasker.

"That's not cool, Ponyboy Curtis!" Two-Bit moaned, trying a little harder to remain in control of his car.

Ponyboy just rubbed harder, "aw, come on, Two-Bit. Let me test out my new power. I didn't realize I had it."

"Oh, come on, Pony, I gotta drive! You're gonna get us both killed!"

Ponyboy pointed out the windshield with his empty hand, to a house that was offset-white. "Look, we're almost there, quit complainin'."

Two-Bit moaned, soft and guttural, "I ain't complainin' I just wanna get home in one piece." Pony, however, only sped up his little game; it was becoming very serious and he intended to win.

The car screeched as it came to a stop in the Mathews' driveway and Two-Bit moved over to Pony and kissed him harshly. It was the hardest kiss that Two-Bit had placed on anyone. Not even Kathy or his many other blondes deserved such an outrageous amount of passion. Only Pony—_only_ Ponyboy Curtis deserved this kind of love.

With a grunt, Two-Bit opened the passenger-side door, pushed it open and shoved Pony onto the hard, dry grass. Without wasting a second, he leaped out his door and scooped Ponyboy up, carrying him to the house bridal-style. Two-Bit kicked the front door open only to kick it closed again. He soon found he couldn't wait to have his way with Pony and dropped to his knees in front of the coffee table, immediately pulling both their clothes off.

He barely had time to undo his lover's pants before there was a knock at the door. He groaned and sat up, pulling on his shirt and tossing Pony his, then walked to where the knock was heard. With his hand on the knob, he turned back to his partner. "Upstairs, third door on your right, wait for me." Pony nodded and headed up the stairs.

Two-Bit sighed and pulled the door open, "what do you—Sodapop? What are you doing here?"

Soda let himself in and turned to face Two-Bit with a dead-serious face. "I wanna talk so just listen." Had it been anyone else—anyone else in the world to talk to him like that, Two-Bit would have decked him faster than Dally decked that guy at the Candy Counter. But this _was _Soda: Darry's little brother, Ponyboy's hero and Steve's best friend. If he even pushed Soda in a rough manner, he'd be in trouble.

"Alright, I'm listening."

Soda began to pace back and forth the Mathews' cluttered living room. "Look, let's just put it out there. I know about you and Ponyboy."

Two-Bit cocked an eyebrow coolly. "What are you talkin' about?"

"Cut the shit, Two-Bit! I know you slept with him, he told me last night." Two-Bit had no reply to this; he was too busy wondering, with a large amount of hurt, why Pony would do something like that. Surely Soda was lying, right? But Soda's has to be the world's worst liar! He couldn't be—

"Two-Bit, are you even listening to me?" Two-Bit looked back at Soda blankly, silently assuring him that he hadn't heard anything. "Well, I said I'm not gonna tell Darry, he'd rip your dick off and shove it down you throat—" Two-Bit gulped; that was exactly what he feared—exactly what he told Johnny. "—but, Two-Bit, he needs to know."

"So, are my balls safe?" Two-Bit asked.

"What?"

"I mean, are you mad at me?"

"Two-Bit, I'm not mad at you but I'm not happy you slept with my kid brother either. The least y'all coulda done was told me; you should have talked to me, you know I wouldn't judge y'all."

Two-Bit smiled, "I wish you would've told me that sooner! It would have saved a lot of trouble." Soda laughed at this.

"So... when exactly did this whole...thing, start?"

Two-Bit shrugged, "I'm not really sure actually. I guess, now that I think about it, he's been hinting he liked me but I might just be reading into things. As for me, well, something's just seem...right, ya know?" Soda looked at Two-Bit and his gray eyes that bore love and happiness and he knew his brother was okay; he knew Pony deserved someone like Two-Bit, someone who'd love him and care for him like he knew Two-Bit did.

"I'm happy for you buddy." And Soda meant it. "So, earlier, you asked if your _balls were safe…_. What was that about?"

Two-Bit laughed, "you see, I was telling Johnny the other day that if I ever made a move on Pony, Darry would rip my dick off and shove it down my throat—" Soda raised an eyebrow. It was strange and a little uncomfortable for him to have heard his words from moments ago, in Two-Bit's mouth. Very strange. "—and you'd liquefy my balls to wash it down."

"You know what's funny? I had half the mind to do that yesterday when Pony told me what you guys did but I had a lot of time to think about this and I decided it wasn't my call to make. If you guys love each other, do what you gotta do. Just, be careful." Soda walked over to the door. "By the way, have you seen Pony? He's not at home."

"Uh, I, no! I haven't seen him since this morning. Did you check the lot?"

Soda arched an eyebrow suspiciously. "No, I'll go check there later. If you see him tell him to be back by curfew. Bye, Two-Bit." Then just before he shut the door, he yelled loud enough for the whole house to hear, "bye, Ponyboy!"

Two-Bit stood there, shocked for a few minutes before he remembered that Ponyboy was upstairs and that he had a lot of explaining to do. How could he just tell Soda like that? How could he not have at least warned him that he told Soda? The least he could have done was give him a little heads up!

Two-Bit soon approached his room and found himself a little angry with his mate. How could he do something like this? "Ponyb—" he broke off when he saw Ponyboy on the bed, laying naked and horny on top of the sheets. The younger boy's now light-green eyes bore passionately into Two-Bit's and all his anger died down into a burning lust.

"Yes, Two-Bit," Ponyboy panted sexily. _Aw, come on_, Two-Bit thought as he made his way over to his bed. He knew he had to talk to Pony about this whole issue but he was so...delectable, sprawled across the bed like he was and all that. Two-Bit soon let his want overpower him.

_What's the rush? He doesn't gotta be home for a while. We have plenty of time. We'll just make love now, and talk about it later. _And that's exactly what he did. He pounced on top of Ponyboy and took him around the world for the second time that week.


	7. Look behind you!

**Okay people, here's chapter 7. Wow, chapter 7! Let's hope this gets past the 7th chapter, unlike my other fic "Ask me anything, but that!" (Ugh, i hate that comma! It was originally supposed to be, "Ask Me Anything...But that!" it wouldn't let me do that) I know what you're thinking, "'I'm the Boss has' 15 chapters!" That's true, but that one was planned out (until chapter 11). Anyway, just thought I'd share, even though I'm sure a lot of you don't read author's notes, those of you that can't wait to sink your teeth into the meat of the story. XD  
**

**Also, those of you that read but don't review, i was glad to see a anonymous review by one of my floaters. I know you're there, it doesn't hurt to drop a review.**

**AND, this is the last one for now, I promise, a few chapters ago i asked how old you guys thought I was, one person guessed right, I'm 14! Haha, shocker? Disappoint-er? You don't care? Oh, well, now you know! Don't make me regret telling you!  


* * *

****Tell me, I wanna Know**

"Ah, Two-Bit, stop, please!" Pony screamed, but Two-Bit wouldn't stop. He was having too much pleasure doing this. Every gasp, every scream of the younger boy beneath him was just too strong to resist.

"No, I'm almost done, Pony, just give up and enjoy yourself!"

"Enjoy myself? How the hell can I do that? I can barely breathe!"

Two-Bit rolled his eyes, speeding up his actions. Ponyboy can really be a Drama Queen sometimes. But, what Two-Bit was doing was unethical; it was wrong and there were better ways to get Pony to agree and tell him what he wanted to know. He could have just _seduced_ him; this was just getting a bit out of hand.

"Please, Two-Bit, I'm begging you. Just—" Ponyboy gasped, tears now streaming down his face. His ribs hurt and his chest felt like it would explode, plus he was already sore enough from the day's earlier antics— "stop, please."

"Not till you promise to tell me everything I need to know." Two-Bit was now in hysterics, laughing as Pony struggled underneath him, but eased up anyway.

"Okay, anything!"

"That's what I like to hear." Finally, Two-Bit got off the younger boy and smiled down at his boxer-clad form.

"That was un-cool, Two-Bit!" Pony complained, chest heaving as he tried to gain his breath back. All that laughing he was doing had managed to clear out his air pipes. He silently cursed himself for being so damn ticklish. Then, he cursed everyone (save his parents) for knowing his worst ticklish spot. "That was a real cheap shot and you know it."

"Do I?" Two-Bit countered. How many times has Two-Bit threatened to tickle Pony breathless if he didn't comply with what he was asking? Even before they got together, or even knew they felt something for each other. "Would you have liked it better if I seduced you?"

Pony scoffed, "yeah, but what does my opinion count as? You would have done it anyway."

Arching his left eyebrow, Two-Bit asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you were gonna 'fuck me', as you so kindly phrase it, either way."

"I didn't say _fuck you, _I said _seduce _you."

"Last time I checked, seduction between us, ultimately leads to fucking."

Two-Bit laughed, "Ponyboy Curtis, I swear you are the cutest thing I ever did see!"

"Whatever! What did you want to know so bad you were willing to kill me over?"

Now the seriousness of the situation reared its ugly face. Two-Bit hated serious talks, and more than that, he hated being serious, but this was something that couldn't be taken lightly. "How does Sodapop know about us? Why did you tell him?"

Pony's face drained color. "Are you kidding me?"

Two-Bit shook his head.

"Well, I didn't tell him, if that's what you're thinking."

"Yes, you did. That's why he was here today. He told me he knew that it was _me _who slept with you because _you _told him."

"No, I didn't—"

"Ponyboy, you should know better than I do that Soda doesn't lie."

Pony gulped and leaned back on the mattress. Two-Bit was right; Soda _never _lies, _ever_. If Soda said Pony told him that he and Two-Bit were together, than Pony did; it was as simple as that. But, when could he have said it?

_It must have been last night, after dinner. _A sudden thought popped into Pony's head and his stomach lurched. _Could that be what Soda was going on about before I went to bed? _Could he have asked Pony then and, in his half sleeping state, Pony told him?_ Oh god, I am screwed!_

"I remember now," Pony whispered. "Right before I went to sleep … he must have asked me then … I was so tired ..." Pony looked at Two-Bit with round eyes. "Is he mad at me?"

"He's upset that you didn't tell him. Other than that, I don't think I could say he was."

Ponyboy got up and started pulling his clothes on. "Two-Bit, I gotta go see him."

"Sure," Two-Bit pulled on his clothes, too. They jumped down the stairs and Two-Bit reached for his keys on the hook. Just as his fingers reached the keys, his hand pulled away. Pony arched an eyebrow in confusion. "I refuse to drive alone with you in the car from now on."

Pony kept his brow arched, still wondering what Two-Bit was going on about, until it hit him. He remembered how the car swerved violently on their way to his house, and then he remembered what caused it. "Aw, come on, Two-Bit! I got to see my brother!"

"Nope," Two-Bit replied defiantly. "If you're gonna go see your brother, you're gonna have to walk."

If they walked, it would take 20 minutes, whereas by car, it would only take 7 or 8 minutes, considering how fast Two-Bit drives. "Okay, if I promise not to touch you, can we—"

"Nope," Two-Bit shook his head.

"Okay, how about I sit in the backseat?"

No harm done if he sits back there, "okay then, let's go."

**xXx**

When Pony walked into his house, the first thing he saw was Sodapop leaned back in a chair at the kitchen table. He didn't appear to be doing anything besides sitting there and, frankly, Pony didn't care if he was. He ran into the kitchen and enveloped his favorite brother in a tight hug.

Soda sat there shocked for a minute before responding awkwardly to his younger brother. "What's up, Pony?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Soda. I should have, you tell me everything. Are you mad?"

Soda didn't answer for awhile so Pony continued. "I mean, about me and Two-Bit." Soda still didn't answer. This caused Pony to look up at him. Soda was sending him a look that said, "Not right now". It was similar to the one he sent Soda the night the gang decided to have a full-blown conversation on Pony's sexual activities. Pony wondered why he'd be giving him that look and then a deep voice shook behind him.

"What's going on? What _about_ you and Two-Bit?" Pony knew that voice all too well and he turned to face Darry sitting at the other side of the table. Pony's jaw dropped; he was speechless.

* * *

**That's all for now, y'all, I'm tired and I can just feel the writer's block comin' on! Review please. **

**Also, for those of you following "I'm the Boss" that will be updated by tomorrow afternoon or evening, whenever I finish. My brother though it would be funny to restart the computer and OpenOffice's recovery program wasn't top-notch so it deleted a few paragraphs and the main dialogue. Yeah, I know, it sucks. 2-year-olds, will be 2-year-olds.  
**


	8. You're on!

**Hey guys and gals, just finished typing all this for you, I hope you enjoy it enough to review! Woo, every one cheer! This is the 8****th**** chapter! We made it past 7! XD  
Enjoy everyone!

* * *

**

**Tell Me, I wanna Know**

"Is someone gonna tell me what's goin' on here?" Darry pushed when no one answered. Still, Pony and Soda stayed silent. The all out quietness was interrupted when Two-Bit slammed the door open.

"What's up Curtises?"

"Two-Bit, you mind comin' in here for a second?" Darry requested. This, for all three of them, meant doom; pending doom.

"Sure thing, Superman," Two-Bit grinned, though, looking at his eyes Pony could tell he was terrified. "What's up?" he asked pulling up a chair.

"What's going on?" Darry asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about Darry." That was bullshit and Darry Curtis was in no mood for bullshit at the moment.

"I'm serious; tell me what the hell you're doing with my kid brother!"

The fire that burned in Two-Bit's eyes was greater than the one in Darry's. That was one hell of a sight; both scary and surprising for those who cared to witness it. Seeing Two-Bit upset with someone other than a Soc was the equivalent to watching Johnny Cade skip happily through a meadow. "_I'm _serious; tell _me _what the hell you're talking about!"

Darry opened his mouth to reply, but Pony beat him to the punch. "Darry, shut up!" The whole room was silent. Three pairs of eyes turning to try and meet Pony's flashing ones. Even Darry, with a million and one things to say, couldn't get over the initial shock of Pony's tone; it actually sounded like he meant it.

"Excuse me?" Darry finally managed.

"What do you know about how I'm feeling, huh? Or do you just not care?" There was silence. "I have tried to like girls; I've kissed them and touched them and I even found a couple of Soda's skin magazines—" Soda blushed heavily, wondering how long Pony knew about those "—but I don't feel anything. _At all_." Pony said all that looking into the blue-green eyes of his older brother. He glanced at Two-Bit, "I love—no, I'm _in _love with Two-Bit, and if you can't accept that then I guess you lied to me when you said I could have anything that made me happy."

"Ponyboy, you're confused," Darry concluded.

"No, Darry, I'm happy." And before Darry could even change his facial expression, Pony threw himself at Two-Bit, kissing him with a burning passion. Two-Bit, at first, had no idea as to how he should have responded to the action, but he soon felt his hormones kick in and take control. He wrapped his arms around Pony's waist and pulled him onto his lap as Pony wrapped his arms around Two-Bit's broad shoulders.

Darry was sick; he was sick watching two boys make out in front of him. He really wanted to vomit and the fact that Pony was his kid brother bothered him even more. Pony was fourteen, _fourteen_ for crying out loud! Two-Bit was 18; what they were doing was both illegal and wrong. He just wanted it all to stop and go back to normal.

Soda, on the other hand, was happy—although a bit grossed out at the sight before him— for his brother and friend. He always knew Ponyboy was different from other guys, but he never would have guessed he was _that _different. Yet he was still happy and he wanted them to be happy, no matter what anyone else believed.

"Okay," Darry said loudly, causing everyone else to jump. "If you guys want to be together, I guess there's really nothing I can do about it. I think we all know that even if I told you not to see each other, you'd still meet up somewhere. So… as long as you don't do anything I wouldn't approve of, I'm fine, okay?"

Pony got up and hugged his oldest brother, "thanks, Darry." Darry smiled and quickly returned the embrace. "Just one thing…."

"What is it?" Darry asked a little uncertain, although he had a clue. "You didn't already sleep with him, did you?" There was silence. "Well, then I guess we're just going to have 'the talk' now aren't we?"

Pony's eyes grew wide as Darry motioned him to take a seat.

**xXx**

"No more sex!" Pony yelled at Two-Bit, "No more!

Two-Bit couldn't help it; he had to laugh at his boyfriend. "Aw, come on, Pony, he just meant that all those things _can _happen, not that they _will_. Besides, we both know you won't be able to resist me forever."

Pony glared at Two-Bit, "and what exactly do you mean by that?"

"Well, you are known to forget things."

"Oh, really? I'm willing to bet you I can last longer than you can."

Two-Bit cocked his eyebrow, "oh, yeah, what're the rules?"

"Um, nothing that'll blow our cover to the gang—"

"The gang doesn't know?"

"Well, Johnny, Darry, and Soda do, and I'm pretty sure Soda told Steve. So, I guess it's just Dally that's in the dark." There was a moment of silence. The only thing going through both of their minds was how Dally hated being the last to know things. "Anyways," Pony started coming back to reality, "nothing that is embarrassing or just plain ridiculous and no blackmail."

Two-Bit nodded, "and what do I get when I win?"

"_If_ you win, you can … I don't know, what do you want?"

"_When _I win, I get to decide when, where and how we fuck next time."

Pony rolled his eyes, "fine, but if I win, I get to decide." The two smirked and shook hands.

* * *

**Okay, there you have it! Excuse my tardiness on this update. I have a summer reading project due the first day of school (August 24) and I just started it a few weeks ago. I was under a whole lot of stress (which caused a whole lot of writers' block) because I wanted to finish reading the book by the end of the month, so for like 2 days I focused on reading and I'm more than halfway there. I know I should be working on it more, but I feel like I'm at a good stopping point. PLUS, I have auditions for band tomorrow and I can't get up to "Super C" on my "C" scale and chromatic. Flute is a hard instrument to play, but I enjoy the challenge. **

**Anyone have any clue how to write a good archetype? **


	9. Big, black eyes

**I found my USB! XD Ta-da, here's another update. Tell me what you think about it.**

**This would have been up yesterday, but there was a lot of drama then. I dunno what even happened! I had the decency to sugar-coat some con-crit and the girl freaked out! I mean, seriously, she has SOOOO many flames on her Fic that basically tell her she should crawl in a hole and die, and I thought that was rude so I ignored the multiple grammar and spelling errors and reviewed kindly. She PM'd me for help and I told her how should could distract a reader from her mistakes and she blew up! Like, what the fuck? **

**If you don't know what sugar-coating is, it's when you cover suggestions in a bunch of compliments and yummy things like that. SO, like I said I dunno why she called me a bitch or even asked for my help in the first place if she knew she wasn't ready to progress. So many immature people on this site, and I'm actually surprised she's 13! There are so many 13-year-olds on this site who act so mature for their age and then there are those that make you wonder if they're even old enough for this site. But I'm 14 and I refuse to argue with someone younger than me, if only by a few months. **

**Whatever though, I don't have time for all that drama. I'm in High School now; no time for little petty problems. I just want you guys to enjoy this chapter and help me RELAX! Sorry if I'm bumming you out, but I had to express myself. Thank you for reading, if you did.

* * *

**

**Tell Me, I wanna Know**

It had been three weeks since Two-Bit and Ponyboy last... you know, and it was really starting to eat at them. Pony hid it better than Two-Bit did though. Two-Bit had become more than a bit more irritable and his witty remarks had stopped all together. He looked ill; the dark circles under his eyes made him look hungover though he hadn't had a drink since Pony and him got together. If someone walked in the house, it would seem as if Two-Bit hadn't moved. He had been sitting in the same spot on the couch for days, it seemed.

"Shit Two-Bit, what the hell happened to you? Were you hit by a truck?" That was Steve's way of showing he cared and was very concerned for his friend. He sat on the left of the burly greaser while Soda sat on the coffee table in front of him.

"I just haven't been sleeping right the past few days." His voice sounded strange, even to him. "I'm fine, honest."

Soda looked him over, "No you're not. What's going on? You and Pony have barely talked to each other. Did y'all split up?"

Two-Bit looked at Soda like he was crazy, "Nah, nothing like that."

"Then what's buggin' ya?" Steve asked.

Two-Bit sighed, "If I tell y'all, will ya help me out?" The two other boys' nodded eagerly. "Okay, Pony and I made a bet to see who could last longer without sex—"

"Pony wins," Steve exclaimed leaning back into the couch. "The kid has gone 14 years without a kiss, I think sex is at the bottom of his check list, if ya know what I mean. He's got this in the bag."

Soda rolled his eyes at his best friend and turned his attention back to Two-Bit. "How long has this been going on exactly?"

"Three weeks, goddamn it, three _fuck-less _weeks!"

Steve's jaw went slack and Soda made a little squeaking noise in the back of his throat. "It must be one hell of a prize then. What do you get?" Steve asked.

Two-Bit grinned like an idiot, opening his mouth to answer Steve's question. Just as he started talking, he glanced at Soda and changed his mind, thinking it better to keep it to himself than brag about how much Pony puts out. "Don't worry about it, it's a _great _prize. Definitely worth sex-less weeks." Soda and Steve were going to complain about the denied information, but Two-Bit cut them off. "You guys said you'd help me out."

"I don't know too much about the kid, but I'll do what I can." Steve offered. Two-Bit and Soda, who were a little surprised with his answer, smiled at him before hearing the rest of Steve's comment, "Even though he's got you buried."

Two-Bit sighed and turned to Soda. "What do you know about him?"

Soda shrugged, "Not more than you do I'm sure. But I do know he hates peanut butter and white bread."

Two-Bit smacked his forehead and sunk into his chair. He was definitely screwed with a capital "S".

The door opened slowly and Johnny crawled in, his head down and arms crossed. Two-Bit's eyes grew large and he jumped up.

"Johnny," he yelled, running to the younger greaser. Johnny had helped him out so much already. If it wasn't for him, Pony and Two-Bit wouldn't even be looking at each other. Now, since Johnny and Pony were best friends, he could help him out.

Johnny flinched at the loud sound of his name, his hair flying up before landing on his forehead again. His face was sheet white, and his already large eyes were even bigger.

"Sorry Johnny, I forgot." There was a moment of silence as Johnny calmed himself down a bit. "Anyway, you're Pony's best friends, right?"

Johnny looked at Two-Bit carefully before nodding his head slowly.

The burly greaser slowly wrapped his arm around Johnny's shoulders, satisfied with no flinch, he continued. "What do you know that we don't?"

"W-what do you mean?" Johnny knew a lot about everyone in the gang. They were his family and in order to be a good family, Johnny knew he had to listen and observe. He knew a secret or two about everyone. Like how Steve was jealous of his best friends "perfect" life, and that Dally hated to be alone more than anything in the world. He even knew that Two-Bit and Pony liked each other before _they _did. But what exactly was Two-Bit asking him? He knew everything there was to know about Ponyboy.

"I don't know, man. Does he talk about me?" Okay, Two-Bit will admit that had nothing to do with the contest, but he was worried. He's used to having people update him constantly about what the girl he was with last thought about him. He knew he'd have to get used to that fact that Pony wasn't like that. But hey, does it hurt to try?

Johnny nodded again.

"Of course he talks about you," Steve called from behind the two. "What else does he have to talk about. He doesn't do much."

Soda elbowed his buddy then kindly rephrased. "What he means is, you should ask about Pony's pet peeves, then use it against him."

Two-Bit shrugged and looked at the boy tucked awkwardly under his arm, waiting for an answer.

"I-I... he … hates it when people... ignore him." Johnny was satisfied with this answer.

"Figures," Steve grumbled under his breath. Ignored by some, unheard by others.

"What's that supposed—" Two-Bit arched an eyebrow as a thought popped into his head. "Thanks Johnnycake, you're a life saver!" The three younger greasers looked at each other unsure of what expect.

**xXx**

"How was your day, Pony?" Soda asked as his younger brother strolled into the house clad in only track shorts and a sleeveless shirt.

"I spent an hour at the library trying to convince the librarian that I turned in "Great Expectations" a long time ago. _Then _I spent forever behind a couple that couldn't decided what movie they wanted to see. Guess what happened after that!" Pony laughed bitterly, a strange sound coming from him. "Some idiot thought it would be funny to pour Coke down my pants. It was only my luck that my shorts were in Darry's car and he had a few minutes to run them down to me. Isn't that the best day a guy could have?" No one answered, too shocked by Pony's attitude. "I'm takin' a shower."

Soda looked over at Two-Bit who didn't seem fazed at all. He just sat and watched the TV screen. Soda wasn't sure if he liked what was gonna happen.

**xXx**

"Guys, I can't do this!" Two-Bit cried, running a hand through his hair. You see, Ponyboy had finished showering and sat next to his boyfriend trying, for 10 minutes, to get a response from him. He leaned against him, he held his hand and he even tried whispering dirty thing in his ear, but to no avail. Two-Bit had held his breath every time the younger boy moved to block out the smell of his shampoo and ivory soap. Finally, getting the message that Two-Bit was ignoring him, he left.

"Oh, come on Mathews, it's only been, what, all of 10 minutes? The kid can't be that hard to resist." Steve chided.

Two-Bit immediately disagreed. "Yes it is! He's worse than a broad, that's for sure."

Steve scoffed, "Yeah right."

"Sorry buddy, but I can't believe that about my _baby _brother," Soda laughed.

"That's easy for you to say, _you _haven't seen him naked." Two-Bit clearly didn't know how truthful he was in saying that. Soda hadn't seen Ponyboy's butt since he was 6 and Pony was getting a diaper change. As soon as Pony was potty trained and wore "big kid underwear" as their mother had put it, he'd been so conservative about his private areas. If the temperature was just hot enough, Pony _might _take his shirt off, but that was as undressed as the gang was gonna see him. Except Johnny, Johnny had seen him naked a few times when he was changing. They were best friends and it was okay in a sense.

"Besides," Two-Bit continued, "You don't know what he can do."

"What's he even doing back there?" Steve asked ignoring Two-Bit altogether. There was a moment of silence as the three remaining boys wondered what Pony was doing in his room.

"I bet he's jerking off." Steve concluded. He looked at Soda seriously before they both busted up laughing. Two-Bit rolled his eyes at their immaturity.

"What's so funny?" A small voice asked. Steve took one look at Ponyboy and cracked up even harder.

"Everything come out okay?" Soda smacked the back of his friends head but couldn't hold his own laughter. Pony stood there for a minute. It didn't take rocket-science to discover that they were making fun of him, _again_. Instead of expressing himself, Pony went to reclaim his seat by Two-Bit. Like planned, Two-Bit ignored him, pretending that _Bewitched _was the best TV program in the world.

Out of his peripheral vision, Two-Bit could see that Pony had changed into a white shirt and oversized boxers; sleepwear. A glance at the clock and Two-Bit immediately knew why. It was eight-o-clock and even in the summer, Pony followed a strict routine.

"Two-Bit," Pony whispered just quiet enough for his man to hear. No response. Pony sighed then placed a folded sheet of paper on his lovers lap. "'Night Soda, Steve."

"'Night," Soda answered for the both of them. And just as quietly as he came, he was gone.

Two-Bit waited until he was sure Pony was gone before opening the note left on his leg. He gasped at the beautifully drawn puppy on the front. It was hand-drawn and instead of coloring it, Pony had shaded it in the right spots with his pencil. In the puppy's mouth was a sign that read, "_I'm sorry. Don't be mad at me." _But what really caught Two-Bit's attention were the big, black eyes that looked so sad. Only then did Two-Bit realize what he had done, and all for a stupid contest.

With another sigh, Two-Bit got up and followed Pony's path down the hall. He opened the door and whispered, "Pony?" into the dark room. There was no response and Two-Bit knew he was asleep. He didn't mean to ruin the kid's any day more than it already was, but what was done was done. He surely wouldn't let this go on any longer. Tomorrow morning, when Pony woke up, he'd fix it.

* * *

**Ah, that just calmed me down a bunch! Slash is a good calming remedy, you should try it. So, what did you think? Damn, this is a long chapter! It took me forever to write it! I love reviews, so please, please, please send me one! XD**


	10. Sugar High

**Okay, I updated. Boy, I'm _way _to busy for my own good. Busy and distracted... Anyways, here's chapter 10 and no, it's not my best work but I have a feeling you'll enjoy it. I promised to many people that I'd have this done by Sunday night. And, it is Sunday nigh, so here you go.

* * *

**

It was a rare treat, Soda's pancakes were. They were cooked perfectly, just like Mrs. Curtis made them. It was the only food that Soda made a normal color —besides chocolate cake— to commemorate their parents.

It meant a lot that Soda got up early enough to make them and have time to sit down and enjoy them too. So each of the boys thanked him before eating their mountainous stacks. Well, all but Dally, who, only on rare occasion, ate breakfast with the gang. No one was really concerned about him though; Dally could take care of himself.

Pony definitely ate his a bit slower than the rest of the boys because he had noticed Two-Bit wasn't there, sitting beside him, scarfing down more syrup than pancakes. He wondered what he could have done to cause the cold shoulder he was receiving but failed to come up with a legit answer.

With a sigh, Pony took another bite of his stack. Just as he swallowed, he found himself being hauled out of his seat. He gasped a little when he felt two strong arms lift him on to the counter.

Dizzy, he felt utterly dizzy when familiar lips crashed on his own.

Two-Bit.

God, how long had it been since Two-Bit had kissed him? Two weeks but it felt like months. It was nice to be held again.

Pony wrapped his arms around Two-Bit's neck, letting his hands hang limply behind his love. Two-Bit's hands traveled down the younger boy's spine, grasped at his ass, than made it's way onto Pony's crotch.

Pony's heart raced. Damn, it'd been _way _to long. It was like his first kiss all over again. Of course, after their first kiss, they ended up fucking, but that didn't seem out of the question with how they were moving now.

Behind the two boys, breakfast had stopped dead in its tracks. Four pairs of eyes widened at the sight before them. They weren't bothered by the couple, they were bothered by what they were doing. They hadn't quite gotten used to two males kissing, or in Johnny and Steve's case, they hadn't been exposed to such actions.

Darry was beyond words when he saw where Two-Bit's hand was and what it was doing there. He was happy for his brother but definitely not _that _ecstatic. He knew better; hell Pony was the first to tell him that they were sexually active, but that certainly didn't mean he liked it. When their parents died and Darry took responsibility for his brothers, the one of the things he wasn't looking forward to was Pony hitting puberty. Soda was already hornier than anything _before _their parents passed and Darry wasn't exactly any better, but they always had their dad to keep them in check. Pony, on the other hand, had only his brothers and he wasn't always listening to what they said. It didn't help much that Pony already thought Darry was trying to ruin his life, but what could he do to stop it?

Soda's initial reaction was to 'aw' and embarrass the two, but when he saw that Two-Bit was grouping his brother's ... junk, he felt a little angry with him. Then, as an after-thought, he remembered that Pony hadn't rejected it; he didn't push his hand away.

Darry was helpless, Soda was confused, Johnny was silent and Steve was... curious?

Yes, Steve was curious. He wanted to find out how the two did it. He didn't get how two males could; he wanted to find out and if that meant watching the kid and the clown go at it, well so be it.

Soda saw Two-Bit's hand slip under the fabric of Pony's pants, he saw Pony's nails dig into his back, he heard Pony gasp slightly. Soda nudged Darry, urging him to do something.

Ponyboy was still dizzy. A mixture of the lack of oxygen and Two-Bit's cold hand on his length. But he didn't want either to stop. It has just been way too long.

Two-Bit moaned and moved his lips down to Pony's neck.

"Ahem," Darry cleared his throat loudly, causing Pony to look up and see that they were being observed. His face instantly flushed a deep scarlet and turned even deeper when Two-Bit didn't stop doing what he was.

Like lightening, Pony's hand flashed down towards his crotch and he pried Two-Bit's hand away.

Almost immediately, Two-Bit brought his hand back but Pony was very persistent. "Cut it out," he whispered still attempting to get Two-Bit off him.

"Why?" The last thing Two-Bit wanted to do was leave Pony's pancake-flavored tongue.

"Because," Pony answered awkwardly, "they're watchin' us."

Two-Bit glanced quickly over his shoulder, barely noticing the eyes locked on them before turning back around. "You've never had anyone watch before? Just... ignore 'em."

"Not my brothers! Come on, Two-Bit, later!"

With a sigh, Two-Bit tore himself away and helped Pony off the counter.

The rest of breakfast went on awkwardly.

**xXx**

"Hey," Steve asked later that afternoon, "how does it work?"

"How does _what _work?" Two-Bit swallowed some of his free Coke.

"You know, how do you fuck him?"

"Steve!" Soda called, shocked the subject had come up at all. Though, he'd never admit that he wanted to know too.

Two-Bit appeared indifferent. "You put your dick up his ass, same as a broad."

Steve was amazed and disgusted at the same time. "So, it feels good? Nice and tight?"

Soda groaned, he didn't want to know _that _much.

"Yeah, tighter than a nun. Virgins got nothing on that ass."

"For real man?" Two-Bit nodded eagerly.

"And," he added, "you don't gotta wear these—" he pulled a condom out from his wallet and held it up "— because he can't get knocked up."

"Lucky," Steve grumbled as the condom came flying in his direction. Steve's eyes rolled around to where Soda was hunched over an open hood and, before he realized it, he was staring at his best friends ass. He never realized just how good Soda looked in jeans. And his DX shirt, how it hung off his body, revealing the white undershirt that hugged his thin mid-section.

"Fuck," Soda mumbled to himself and turned, looking his best friend in the eye. "Toss me that wrench, Buddy."

Steve shook his head, "Sure thing, man."

Two-Bit's eyebrow was raised the whole time, observing Steve. He knew those actions too well. Silently, he raised his Coke in the air. "Cheers," he whispered.

* * *

**1. Hey, you guys I have two stories nominated for an award! *Does happy dance* I won't tell you to vote for me but I'll give you the link:**

**Okay, I can't put it on here but it'll be on my profile TONIGHT.  
**

**SubwayWolf was nominated too, I _will_ tell you to vote for him. xD**

**2. You guys, I think I'm gonna stop "I'm the Boss". I'm not happy with it anymore. I like this one better. I'm more proud of it. So, for now, "I'm the Boss" is on HIATUS. I did it here because I didn't want to update an author's note only. I said it before, I _hate _when author's do that.**


	11. Out by the Lake

"Come on Two-Bit, tell me where we're going!" Pony whined again.

Two-Bit chuckled as he slowed to a stop at the red light. "Aw, if I did that, it would ruin the surprise."

"Okay," Pony huffed. "That explains why I'm blindfolded, but I still don't understand why my hands are tied up."

"That is because I want to make it to where we're going in one piece. Last time you sat in the front seat, you almost got us killed. So, it was either I tie you up or you sit in the back."

Under the blindfold, Pony rolled his eyes. "Whatever Two-Bit."

**xXx**

Johnny rubbed at the forming bruise on his shoulder. He was used to the pain by now; it was nothing. But Johnny had to be an actor. He had to act as if he was hurting so his father would stop. Otherwise, it really would start hurting. But there was one thing Johnny would _never _do and that was scream in pain. He would show he was hurt but never would he give his father the satisfaction of hearing him cry.

With a sigh, he fell on the ground under the giant oak in the lot. He closed his eyes, resting them for a minute when he heard his name being called by a familiar voice.

Instantly, he bounced up. "Hey Dal, where ya been?"

Dally removed the cigarette from his lips and threw it to the ground before crushing it beneath his boot. "You know John, I've been everywhere and back. How's it goin'? What'd I miss?"

_What'd you miss? _Johnny thought indignantly. "Well..." It was as good a time as any to fill Dally in on the new couple in the house. "... Pony and Two-Bit are … _seeing _each other."

Dally looked at Johnny closely. "You know, that was a good lie but, next time, remember who you're talkin' too."

Johnny shook his head, "No, I mean it. They've been seeing each other for some time now."

Silently, Dally took a seat next to the dark-haired boy. Johnny picked at the grass in between his legs, respecting his hero's silence and allowing him time to think over what all had just been said to him.

There the two hoods sat, Dally resting coolly against the trunk of the tree, Johnny twisting and pulling at blades of grass. Finally, Johnny built up enough courage to ask if Dally was mad about the news.

"No... I don't know Johnny."

"Well, you shouldn't be." Dally tossed a sharp glance at Johnny. It was meant to be a glare but Johnny had always softened Dally without even trying. "I mean, they can't help it if they're the way they are."

"You keep saying shit like that and I'll start thinking you're gay too."

With a new bound of confidence, Johnny asked, "What if I am?"

Another wall of silence collapsed on top of them.

**xXx**

"Okay," Two-Bit said. Pony could just hear the smile in his boyfriend's voice. "You can look now!"

"Finally," Pony grumbled bringing his right hand up to the back of his head. "This better be good Two-Bit or—" Pony stopped dead in his sentence, too stunned for words.

In front of him was probably the most amazing sight he'd ever seen.

He was staring out at a beautiful sunset over a clear-blue lake. Trees spotted the view with their lush, summer foliage. Never before had he seen such an amazing sight.

"You like it?" Two-Bit asked a bit worried.

"Yeah, I do. It's beautiful out here." Turning to face Two-Bit, Pony asked, "How'd you find it?"

Two-Bit scratched the back of his neck, looking embarrassed. "Well, my dad, you know, before he left, he used to bring me out here. It was _our _spot, ya know? I always felt so special that he brought me out here so we could be alone; I felt like his special buddy. But then … you know ..."

Pony strode over to his love and enveloped him in a warm hug.

"I'm sorry, Two-Bit. Thank you so much for telling me that. Thanks for bringing me out here."

"No, don't worry about it, Pony." Now Two-Bit felt terrible. He was complaining about his dad for _leaving_. Pony's dad was _dead_; Pony's _parents _were dead. At least Two-Bit had his mom. "I brought you here so we could enjoy ourselves. What do you wanna do?"

Pony looked around and his eyes locked on to the lake. "All right, close your eyes."

It seemed that Two-Bit had misinterpreted the evil glint in Pony's eyes as a seductive one. He chuckled, "Okay, baby!"

Pony grabbed his arm and slowly pulled him toward the still and peaceful water...

**xXx**

Two-Bit shook his head, water drops raining from his rust-colored hair. "I can't believe you did that, Ponyboy."

Pony followed his lover towards a pecan tree still chuckling at the wet man. "Oh come on! I _had _to!" They sat down.

"I should have pulled you in with me but I'm not that mean."

"Aw, I'm sorry, Two-Bit." He was ringing out his shirt. "How about I make it up to you?"

He stopped, "How?"

This time when Pony smirked evilly, Two-Bit cringed. Slowly, Pony moved so he sat on his boyfriend's legs. Pony placed his warm hands on Two-Bit cold cheeks, then lightly touched their lips together...


	12. I'll Always Taste Pancakes

**Yay, an update! Seriously guys, I have NO CLUE why I love this story so much compared to my other ones. It's sad because this one is coming to a close but trust me, you won't be disappointed with the ending. :D Sorry for these filler chapters but I need to set this up for the ultimate ending. Chapter 12 everyone!

* * *

**

Pony's lips moved calmly against Two-Bit's, responding to every jab at his tongue. He sure liked slow kissing; he discovered that Two-Bit had a chipped tooth, he tasted things he never had before, he felt the intensity of the other's breath in his mouth. Don't get him wrong, he liked fast kissing too but this slow stuff had him floating on cloud nine.

Moments before Two-Bit had laid down on his back making Pony rest on his stomach. From the angle, anyone walking by could see just how small Pony was to Two-Bit. A tiny little thing he was, for fourteen anyway. But that was the last thing on the older greaser's mind; he was more focused on the perfect, pink lips that sent chills down his spine.

"You know," Two-Bit said when Pony pulled away for air. "Whenever I kiss you I'm gonna taste pancakes."

Pony's eyebrows scrunched together and he sat up. He didn't realize the position that this action put him in. "Why?"

"Because of the kiss from this morning."

"I had pancakes for _breakfast_, Two-Bit. How could you still taste it?"

"Because of the kiss from this morning," Two-Bit repeated.

Pony would have asked more on the subject but a sudden burst of laughter pushed its way past his lips. To Two-Bit, what he was saying made perfect sense but Pony had no clue what he was going on about.

"Glory, Two-Bit," Pony sighed as his laughter turned to small chuckles. He rolled on the soft, green grass beside his man and gazed at the twinkling lights above him. "Stars sure are pretty, huh?"

"Yeah," Two-Bit agreed but he had no clue what Pony had just said. He was staring at the younger greaser. Watching how the gentle breeze blew his hair in his face, watching as the boy's small fingers pulled the strands behind his ear. He watched as the process repeated itself every time the wind picked up. He immediately snapped out of it when he saw Pony shiver, realizing for the first time how cool it was for a summer night.

"Are you cold, Ponyboy? It's getting awful late."

Pony turned his head tiredly, "No, I wanna stay here," a huge yawn cut him off, "with you."

This made Two-Bit smile, "We can come back here, just you an' me. This'll be our special spot that nobody knows about; our escape that no one can find. Don't worry, we'll come back. I promise."

"Okay," Pony mumbled barley audible. Again, Two-Bit smiled as he picked his love up and carried him to his car.

**xXx**

Darry sat in his chair reading the article on the University of Oklahoma's football team. They managed to make the news—again. He read one particular article that made his blood flow green through his veins.

_**OU's SAVIOR HAS COME!**_

_Article by Herman Delouse_

_The University of Oklahoma has definitely seen some bad years. Many losses, fowl plays and broken bones. It seemed like nothing could save the poorly rated football team. "I actually thought about giving up on the team," Coach Marley shamefully admits. "There were just so many bad years! Too many for me to live with. I felt like it was my fault they weren't winning; that I hadn't done my job as a coach." But just as Marley was about to pack up his whistle, a golden ray of sunshine shone over OU's hero. He wears jersey number eighty-three but what's his name? Paul Holden, the God of Oklahoma. "Holden walked into try-outs a few months back and I knew he would be our quarterback from that first pass he made. He's got a great arm!" Marley praises. "I'm not the best Oklahoma has seen, trust me," Holden laughs, "I used to buddy around with some guys that could tackle me faster'n I could say 'whoa'! I don't think I'm a savior but I'm definitely doing what I can to help out OU. I love this school."_

That was just as far as Darry could stand to read. _He _could have gone to University of Oklahoma. _He _should have been their hero. _He _should have been their star quarterback but he couldn't be. He couldn't because he had to take care of Pony.

If Pony wasn't there, he could have gone to collage and had time to check in on Soda at the house. Soda could take care of himself easily. If only Pony was—no! Darry refused to think like that. Ponyboy was his brother first, before Darry started in football, Pony was his brother and he still is. That's his responsibility right now: Take care of his brothers.

Darry heard Two-Bit's boots on the porch and prepared himself to tell him not to slam the door but he didn't have to, Two-Bit closed the door gently on his own.

In his arms, Pony was cradled, wrapped up in an over-sized leather jacket.

Darry threw his paper aside and quickly hopped out of his seat.

"What happened? Is he okay?"

Two-Bit arched an eyebrow at the panic in the eldest brother's voice. "Calm down, Superman. He's just asleep."

Darry leaned in closer taking in the relaxed look on his kid brother's face. If anything bad had happened, Darry doubted he would look _that _calm. "What'd you guys do?"

"I took him out to a park, we watched the stars and then he fell asleep so I brought him here." Two-Bit decided it was better to leave the make-out session and water prank out of it.

"Oh, well, you want me to take him?"

"Nah, I got it."

Returning to his chair, Darry instructed that Two-Bit stay quiet because Soda was in their room sleeping.


	13. Messin' With TwoBit

**Haha, how long has it been? 4 months? You see, what happened was - HEY LOOK! AN UPDATE!

* * *

**Ponyboy woke up the next morning warmer then he remembered going to sleep. He wasn't sweaty but he sure wanted to be cooler. Like a child, he kicked his feet until cool air wrapped around them.

Even with the thin blanket off him, he was still burning up. It wasn't his legs, they were cool enough; it was his upper half that was in a tunnel of heat.

Opening his eyes, he found the source of the problem. A heavy leather jacket was slipped on his arms and zipped up to the pockets.

_Two-Bit_, he thought.

Well, he was wide-awake now. No need to waste a whole day in bed. He rolled over, ready to climb out of bed but two big brown eyes, inches from his face, made him start and roll off the bed.

"Ah," Pony screamed as he collided with the floor. His head barely missed hitting the nightstand.

"Ow," he said before realizing that the impact didn't hurt. Two-Bit's jacket may have been hot but it saved him a whole lot of pain.

Soda's head popped out over the edge. "Lookin' for somethin'?" He asked receiving a glare from Pony. Soda laughed and reached out for his little brother's hand, hoisting him up on the mattress after he took it.

"What're you doing, Soda? Scared me half to death."

"Yes, I noticed," Soda chuckled. "I was just gonna ask how last night went."

"What do you mean 'how last night went'?"

"I mean, how was your date?"

Ponyboy felt a blush come to his cheeks and quickly turned away. "It was alright," he mumbled. Why was he getting so flustered? It was just Two-Bit, a family friend for years.

Turning away didn't hide a thing from Soda. Sodapop Curtis knew everything when it came to his family and friends. He was so observant that sometimes Pony wondered if Soda was a reincarnate of their mother. He had her looks, too.

"You're blushing! It must have gone better than 'alright'! Come on Pony, tell me!"

"Uh, I gotta brush my teeth." And with that, Pony zoomed out of the room before Soda could blink.

**xXx**

Ponyboy splashed cool water on his face trying to cool off from the previous, unexplained embarrassment. He still didn't get why he got so flustered. It was just Two-Bit.

"Hey Pony," he heard Soda call from somewhere down the hall. Soon, Pony could hear Soda's footsteps. Before he knew it, Soda was in the bathroom, standing right next to him in the mirror.

"Ponyboy, what happened last night?"

"Nothing," Pony responded calmly.

Soda wouldn't buy it. "Did you sleep with him? Is that why you won't tell me?"

Okay, that just about set Pony's face on fire. His eyes grew wide and his jaw fell slack. When Pony didn't respond, Soda continued.

"You know, you don't have to be afraid to tell me that. We're brothers, we tell each other everything and that includes sex."

_God_, Pony couldn't take _both _of his brothers talking to him about _that_. He could barely stand Darry doing it; having Soda talk to him about sex would make him die of embarrassment. As much as Pony loved his brothers, he didn't like to picture them going at it.

The talk was easier with Darry because it was very rare that Pony saw Darry with girls. Actually, the only times he remembered witnessing it was at his football games, when the team won, the cheerleaders would throw themselves at him. Soda knew too many girls; he could have slept with all of them for all Pony knew.

"Soda," Pony squeaked. "We didn't do … _that_!"

"Then what _did _you do?"

"We went to a park and watched the stars."

Soda cocked an eyebrow then smiled, "Two-Bit did? Y'all must have made-out."

"That's personal," Pony finalized.

**xXx**

It was at times like these, in which the gang was seated around the kitchen table, that reminded Pony it was the weekend.

Two-Bit laughed again, flashing the partially chewed food in his mouth. "... and he said 'I don't—'" That was as far as the man could get before a warm hand riding high on his thigh stopped him.

Soda, actually interested in what Two-Bit had to say, pushed for the rest of the story. The other boys didn't understand why though; it was a story about a guy Two-Bit had managed to steal money from. "He said, what?"

Two-Bit swallowed. Hard. "He … said … uh …"

"Well, I'll be damned! The clown's got nothing to say!" Steve joked but Two-Bit barely heard him, for the hand on his thigh crept up slightly higher.

Two-Bit blushed and of course this didn't go unnoticed.

"Glory, is he blushin'?" Soda asked. Now thoroughly amused. "Why in God's name would he be doin' that?"

Under the table, Pony's fingers were hard at work, exploring and tracing lines in Two-Bit's jeans that made the older boy shiver in excitement. His fingers would draw spirals on his thighs and build their way up to the zipper. Once there, they would slide up and down the length then retreat to the thigh and begin drawing shapes again.

Above the table was different entirely. Besides his eyes which showed a great amount of lust, Pony didn't appear to know what was wrong with his boyfriend.

"Two-Bit," Pony asked, convincingly sincere, "is something wrong? Are you sick?"

Two-Bit swallowed hard and looked down, but that only made things worse. He was now watching as his lover handled him, imagining his fingers padding on the the thing under the jean-covered surface.

"I'm fine," would have been a believable excuse had his voice not cracked.

Steve laughed, "Ha, puberty got the best of ya, Matthews?" This was greeted by silence, so Steve changed the subject. "Are we gonna play football or not?"

"Yeah," Soda whooped, "Let's play!" He jumped out of his chair and headed for the door, followed closely by Steve and, at a much slower pace, Johnny.

"Ponyboy," Pony's hands stopped moving as he heard his older brother's voice. "Don't you have homework?"

"Yes, but I was—"

"'But' Nothin', get to it. When you're done, meet us in the lot." Grumbling to himself, Pony got up from the table and proceeded to his room. Darry turned to Two-Bit, "You comin'?"

Now that the torture had momentarily stopped, Two-Bit could answer better, ability wise. "No, I'm not feeling to good."

Darry arched an eyebrow, but otherwise nodded, grabbed the football and left.

Alone at the table, Two-Bit sat, listening and waiting. Finally feeling it was safe, he got up and headed for Pony's bedroom...


	14. Tears and Fears

**So my English teacher signed my class up for this site called **** and it is just amazing. I mean, the site itself is ordinary and plain but it sets a goal that I can meet. **

**The goal is to write 750 words (duh) or 3 pages a day. It's not as hard as it seems.**

**The point is, with this new site I am writing 3 pages a day and you can expect chapters more often now. :]

* * *

**Two-Bit peeked in through the crack of the door to be sure that Pony wasn't too busy. He was more surprised to see that, instead of sitting at his desk doing his homework, Pony was lounging on the bed staring at the ceiling.

"Didn't Darry tell you to do your work?" Ponyboy jumped, startled at the deep voice of Two-Bit's.

"Glory, scare me half to death, I though you went to play football with the guys. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to figure out what stunt you were trying to pull in the kitchen."

"Oh," Ponyboy gasped, "I was just thinking about the fact that you an I," he scooted over on the bed, "have been completely celibate for almost a month."

Two-Bit shot his trademarked arched eyebrow. "Oh, really? Now tell me, what were you planning to do at the kitchen table with everyone around."

"I don't know," Ponyboy breathed, "Nothing, everything, it all depends."

"Depends on what?"

Ponyboy climbed on top of Two-Bit being careful to place his lower-half against the older one's. It only took a moment before Two-Bit's member responded positively, which caused Pony to smirk at a job well-done. It was an amazing feeling that sent shock waves through ever fiber in his body, and this was just the beginning. The beginning of the first sexual touch in 4 weeks. It was exciting and at the same time nerve-wracking, but Pony hoped with all his heart that Two-Bit wouldn't sense it. With Two-Bit being a whiz when it came to Pony, there was no such luck.

"You okay, Pone? I mean, we don't have to do anything if you don't want to."

Ponyboy was silent, thinking about his next move, or his next words at least.

Two-Bit interpreted the silence the wrong way and started pushing Pony off him so he could get up. Upon realization, Pony sat more firm as to not be moved.

"No, that's not it. It's just..."

"'Just', what?" Two-Bit tried to meet the greenish-gray eyes that belonged to the love of his life but he wouldn't look up. Becoming frustrated, he gently lifted his chin up 90 degrees. "Tell me, Pone. What's buggin' ya?"

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." Pony moved to kiss his boyfriend as if nothing was wrong but Two-Bit stopped him, sitting up straight now.

"What's the matter, Ponyboy? I don't want you to feel like I forced you to have sex. If you don't want to, we won't—"

"I want to," Pony interrupted. "I just... I guess I'm just ... nervous is all." Two-Bit arched an eyebrow. "It's been a while since we've done this, ya know? What if it's not ... good?"

Two-Bit grabbed the young greasers hand. "Listen to me, I don't ever want you to worry about it being bad, you hear me? Anything with you will be amazing, that's why I love you."

Pony smiled at this. "Okay," he said. "I'm ready."

**xXx**

Ponyboy could feel Two-Bit inside him; he could smell his sweat; he could taste his tongue. The combination of all three was quickly pushing him toward the edge, and once he reached the edge and went over he exploded, screaming all the way down.

Two-Bit was still going, grunting and moaning as he moved in and out of his love. Deeper and deeper still, faster and faster still, louder and louder still.

It was a matter of minutes before he finally came, quieter and calmer (in a sense) than his mate.

He stayed there, collapsed on top of the smaller framed kid before gaining enough energy to turn over and rest on the mattress.

Pony stared at the closed eyelids of Two-Bit's, wondering with a huge fascination before finally he asked, "How do you last so long?"

Exhausted, Two-Bit kept his eyes closed but nonetheless responded. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, how do you always cum after me?"

Even though he was lacking the energy to do so, Two-Bit managed a chuckle. "I don't know," he offered a guess. "Maybe it's because I'm older?"

Pony rested his head on his lover's rising and falling chest. "Because you're older, or because you're more experienced than I am?" Two-Bit didn't answer. "It's okay, you're 18 and I'm barely 14. I guess it would be weird if you weren't, hm?" No answer. "Don't get me wrong, you're really good but you couldn't have gotten that way over night." No answer. "Two-Bit, are you mad?" No answer. "I'm sorry."

After a while of silence Pony looked up and saw that Two-Bit wasn't mad, but rather asleep.

**xXx**

Under Two-Bit's arm, Pony felt warmer than any combination of loose blankets and leather jackets could offer. It was a good warm, a great one, an amazing one that Pony wouldn't trade for the world.

_If only, _Pony thought, _I COULD stay here forever. With nobody to judge or say 'no'. Just us..._

The door slammed then and Two-Bit looked up, Pony staying lost in his own world.

_He and Two-Bit would go to the park and sit by the beautiful lake as the sun slowly settled beyond the trees. Then, just as the first dozen stars would pop into the sky, they would relocate to a spot under the grand oak and there they would..._

Pony was forced back to reality when the warmth of Two-Bit was stolen away from him and replaced with the cold and unforgiving couch. He stayed there for a while, trying to decipher what was real and what wasn't.

Oak tree? Fake. Fallen acorns? Fake. Kisses? Fake. Two-Bit? Real. Dally? Real. Yelling? Real.

"Look Dallas, I don't know what on earth you're talkin' about but I do know you ain't got no right to come in here talkin' like that!" Two-Bit yelled, ever daring to to challenge the beast that was Dallas Winston.

"Talking like what?" Pony asked, but his voice fell on deaf ears.

"I'm warning you, Matthews. Don't test me." Dally seethed.

"_I'm_ warning _you_. Get out of my face, Winston!"

Before anyone could blink, Dally's fist flew through the air and landed dead on Two-Bit's face. Pony sat upright as the two men rolled on the floor, each getting their fair-share of dominance. Pony watched in horror as Two-Bit's air was knocked out of him and he lay doubled over on the ground.

His eyes widened, his breath caught, his heart sank.

Being as careful as possible, Pony rested a hand on Two-Bit's shoulder and with the other, just as carefully, he brushed the drooping cowlick out of his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Two-Bit didn't answer. "Two-Bit?" Pony shook him more and more roughly, calling his name louder and louder but the older man didn't respond.

"Don't waste your breath, kid. He's knocked out." Dally offered gently. A kind of gentleness he only gave to Johnny as he was recovering from a concussion or something like that.

Without moving more than to brush Two-Bit's cowlick out of his face again, Ponyboy asked, "Why'd ya do it, Dally? Huh? What did he ever do to you?"

"Calm down, Kid. It ain't like I killed him or nothin'." At the word 'killed', Pony sniffled loudly. He didn't realize it yet, but he was crying, tears sliding freely down his cheeks. "Jesus Christ, quit crying! He's gonna be fine! I knock out Tim all the time and look at him."

This seemed to make Pony's tears fall faster. He sniffled, "Tim's nose is crooked."

Dally sighed, "That don't matter none." He reached out to pat the Greaser's back to reinforce his words but Pony wouldn't have it.

"Don't touch him. Just, get away. Go."

Just these words mixed in with the intense sorrow of Ponyboy's voice made Dallas Winston — _the_ Dallas Winston — actually regret his actions. He didn't even feel the urge, or reflex, to punch the boy for even thinking of talking to him like that, not even slightly. There he sat, speechless and soft-eyed as he watched the baby of the gang cry over the seemingly lifeless body on the floor before picking himself up and exiting the house.

**xXx**

When Two-Bit awoke a half hour later, Pony had stopped crying and was instead propped against the Greaser's stomach, catching up on some reading.

"Why are we on the floor?"

Pony smiled at the sound of his love's voice and immediately turned around to press his lips against the older one's. Pony meant it to be a short, dry kiss but Two-Bit's arm wrapped around his neck kept him where he was. Not that he was arguing.

Short and dry, turned to long and wet, and before they knew what happened, Pony was on top of Two-Bit straddling him.

"Glory, that's cold!" Two-Bit commented lifting the bag of ice off his thigh.

"Cold ice?" Pony remarked sarcastically. "I'm outraged! I thought I ordered warm ice-cubes. I'll have them send it back."

"Ha ha, very funny. Where's Dally?"

Ponyboy replaced the ice on Two-Bit's thigh. "Keep that on if you don't want it to swell too badly. And Dally left a long time ago."

"Good riddance," Two-Bit commented bitterly.

"I think I was too hard on him. I mean," Pony started explaining as he was receiving a crazed look from Two-Bit. "He was truly sorry; he didn't mean to hurt you as badly as he did—"

"But he did!"

"Yes, I know. The point is, he was really sorry and I kicked him out. He didn't deserve that, but I was so worried about you I didn't know what I was doing."

"So ... what are we going to do about that?" Two-Bit answered trying hard to be supportive.

"I don't know ... but I'd like to talk to him tomorrow."


	15. Which One?

**Well... it was faster than last time. :]

* * *

**

With his hands shoved into the little space his tight jeans left for pockets, Dally walked through town looking less cocky than usual. One wouldn't have been able to pick up on it and if they had, Dally would have laid them faster than they could have called him on it.

He had no direction as to where, exactly, he was was going but the father from the Curtis house he got, the better, it seemed. Never before had his conscious made him feel so crummy, so guilty as he was feeling right now and he didn't understand why. He was, after all, Dallas Winston and no one could talk to him like Two-Bit had and got away with it.

But then again, he _did _start it.

"_Hey Dally," Two-Bit greeted upon his arrival. He took a glance at Dally's now bare ring-finger. "Screwin' a new broad, I see. She any good?"_

"_Screwin' another one younger than you, I see. _He _any good?" Dallas didn't even think about the words as they left his mouth._

_Two-Bit chuckled lightly, unhappy with the joke that was just made. Really, he didn't mind jokes that clowned on him but when people made a fool of Ponyboy, they'd better watch it. _

"_Speaking of, Darry ain't skinned you yet for messin' around with his brother?"_

"_Why would he?" Two-Bit asked, using a somewhat serious tone to suggest that this was a tender subject for him._

_Dally had picked up on it but chose to dive in anyway. Ultimately, it was his goal to get Two-Bit mad. Get him mad like he was when he realized he was the last to be notified on the couple in the house. He didn't appreciate being the last to know things and he thought he'd made it clear the last time it happened._

"_I'm just sayin', if that was my kid brother," he pointed at Ponyboy under Two-Bit's arm, who was out of it, yet again. "I wouldn't let anyone near him, especially some beer-guzzlin' idiot like you."_

_Two-Bit arched an eyebrow at the words 'beer-guzzling' then chuckled lightly again. "Well, who asked ya?" He paused. "Matter of fact, who told you?"_

_An image of Johnny sitting in the grass, looking up at the stars flashed through Dally's mind. That was a few days ago, when Johnny had spilled everything. Not only about Two-Bit and Pony but more importantly about himself._

_Now he was mad. He cared for the kid to an extent but Johnny was the most important person in his life. Heaven forbid that he would ever admit it._

"_Listen up, Mathews, you've already messed up the kid, don't go around tryna mess up Johnny too."_

_There was no forced chuckle this time; Two-Bit was officially pissed. "I haven't 'messed up' anyone. Especially not Johnny so don't go around accusin' me of nothing."_

"_Oh yeah, then why is he goin' on about all this gay shit?"_

_"Look Dallas, I don't know what on earth you're talkin' about but I do know you ain't got no right to come in here talkin' like that!" Two-Bit yelled, ever daring to to challenge the beast that was Dallas Winston._

_"I'm warning you, Matthews. Don't test me." Dally seethed. By now he was clenching and releasing his fists. He knew if he didn't get out of there soon, someone would be getting hurt. _

_"I'm warning _you_. Get out of my face, Winston!"_

_That was the last straw, that's when he let his fist fly._

Sometimes people didn't understand Dally; they always assumed that he was looking to beat everyone up and though that may have been the case, he'd always excluded his friends, the only people that loved him.

"Damn," he muttered to himself, running his long, slender fingers through his white, blond hair. "They got me goin' soft." He took a look around, trying to figure out where he was.

"Hey Dal," a voice said from behind him.

"Johnnycake, what's going on?"

Johnny looked down, fingering the quarters in his pocket. He was on his way to the bowling alley to play pinball and, if he had enough money left over, buy a Coke or a slice of pizza. That was when he saw Dally roaming around. After what happened last time they talked, Johnny was going to keep walking but he sensed a distress from his hero and decided to stop and see what was up.

He pulled a quarter out of his pocket and showed it off. "Pinball," he announced. "You wanna play? I have some money if you ain't got none."

"Since when don't I have cash?" Dally pulled out a five dollar bill at which Johnny marveled at. "You want something to eat?"

Johnny smiled and replaced the coin in his pocket.

**xXx**

Sodapop was no Ponyboy but when it came to running, he could smoke Steve any day. He'd always been a little better at everything than Steve was. Well, everything except fixing cars and doing schoolwork.

"I told you, Steve," Soda yelled behind him as we pushed open the gate. "I'm always gonna win in a foot-race so don't even bother." He bounded up the steps, breathing heavily as Steve slumped against the fence.

Darry had called it a day when Soda and Steve started horsing around. He put the football in his truck and went to 'run some errands' and Johnny went home to grab some change for pinball. The two that remained called for a race and sprinted up the street. That's where they were now, in front of the house, sprawled across the porch.

"Whatever, Curtis," he huffed.

Soda smiled, "Which one?" It was an old joke that had been made a while ago. No one called any of the Curtis's just 'Curtis' because it was always confusing to figure out which brother they were talking about.

"Ha ha," Steve offered, still trying to regain his breath. "It ain't got nothin' to do with you bein' faster'n me, if that's what you're thinking."

Soda arched an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"I smoke more'n you do and you know it. I could of won in a second if I hadn't had that cigarette after the game."

Soda laughed, brightly. "Sure," he didn't dare mention that Pony smoked more than any of the gang combined and still managed to out-run everyone. He knew better than to get his buddy riled up and by comparing him and his brother, so he left it alone.

"I'm thirsty. Y'all got any chocolate milk?"

"Well, of course we do." Soda turned around and pushed the door open but there was nothing to prepare him for the sight he witnessed.

There on his back was his brother and hoovering above him, mere centimeters from joining at the crotch was Two-Bit.

"Oh god!" It passed Soda's lips before he had a chance to stop it. The two making out on the floor looked up and Pony blushed the deepest he ever had.

He wasn't the only one that was crimson though, Soda had flared up, slapped on the his cheeks and nose with the blush. And worse than that, he was just standing there, staring.

Sure, they were clothed (though it's debatable since Two-Bit was shirtless) and just simply making out but there were some motions and movements that nobody wants to see their baby brother executing.

Finally snapping out of it, he turned quickly and shut the door. "Sorry," he whispered.

Soda was no idiot, he knew they were in a physical relationship, they displayed that clearly at breakfast a few days ago and he'd tried talking to Pony about it but the sight before him was too much to take in.

"What's up with you?" Steve asked from beside his best friend on the porch. He took a closer look. "Are you blushin'?"

"No," Soda parted his hair. "Let's go to the Dingo. I'm hungry."

"But—" Steve tried but Soda wouldn't have it.

"Come on, I'll race ya!" And he took off running.

It took Steve a minute to realize it but when he did, he took off after him. "You're a cheater, Curtis!"

"Which one?" Soda called back.

* * *

**Hey, I'm curious, do any of you guys listen to music while you read? Did you while you were reading this? What song? **

**I used to listen to Owl City's "Fireflies" while I was reading The Outsiders or writing FanFictions and now, every time it comes on my playlist, all I can think about is The Outsiders. Anyone else experiencing this? Lmao!**


	16. I Love You

Thanks to all of you that answered my question from the last chapter! I love my reviews but I especially love getting responses. ;]

**I hope I cleared up a lot of questions from the chapter 13. A lot of y'all were worried that you didn't get it but I meant to hold it off for a flash back. Sorry again for any headaches that created.**

**I hope y'all had as great a Spring Break as I did! Staying up late and sleeping in, that's what I did. **

When Steve found out what Soda had seen back at the house, he spit his drink out on the floor and laughed harder than he ever had in his life. One of the waitresses passing by noticed the spill to late and ended up in a pile of cups and spoons on her slowly dampening apron.

This only made Steve laugh harder.

Soda jumped into action, quickly pulling the waitresses up, grabbing napkins and picking up some of the dropped silverware. He apologized at least a million times as he made sure she had her balance and could carry her items back to the kitchen.

Soon she was gone and Soda was back in his seat. Steve's guffaw turned into spasmodic bursts of chuckles.

"You done?" Soda asked, fully irritated. It took a lot to get Soda upset and everybody knew it. So, picking up on the tone, Steve sat up straight in all seriousness.

"So," he cleared his throat. "Were they doing anything?"

"Not besides kissin'. As far as I could tell anyway."

"Well, were they naked?" Steve was confused now; if they weren't fucking, why was he pissing about it?

Soda blushed as the image of his baby brother and his boyfriend burned in his memory.

"No, but Two-Bit didn't have a shirt."

Steve sighed. "Just erase it from your memory, Soda. It's no big deal. I mean, think about it, how many times has the kid walked in on you and a girl?"

Soda thought back to his days with Sandy. The two had spent most of their relationship on the couch in the living room.. He thought about all the times Pony (and Darry) had walked in on them. He remembered the few times Pony came home from track practice and saw the two of them doing a whole lot more than just kissing...

Steve kicked his buddy's shoe under the table, a lazy form of reassurance. "Just don't think about it, man. You'll be alright."

"Thanks a lot, Stevie."

**xXx**

After Soda left the way he did, Pony sat up and demanded that Two-Bit put his clothes back on and "sit on the couch, hold your ice and don't touch me until we're totally alone." And because he knew Pony was upset, he did as he was told.

**xXx**

About an hour had passed when Ponyboy decided to turn in. Although it was summer vacation and Pony had no schedule to go by, his body rarely allowed him to stay up past ten.

Before leaving for his room, Ponyboy realized he'd forgotten to say something. Something he'd forgotten to say for a while now. He stopped, turned around, then with his cheeks a light shade of pink, said "Two-Bit, I love you."

At first, Two-Bit thought he misheard, after all, Pony did say it really softly but the blush on his cheeks reinforced that he heard correctly.

"I love you, too." He responded, voice laced with shock. Maybe he was shocked because it was the first time Pony said it for no reason other than to say it, maybe it was because it was the first time he said it without involving sex, he wasn't really sure.

"Good night," were Pony's last words before he bolted to his room.

**xXx**

"What are _you_ so smiley about?" Darry asked, kicking off his work boots and dropping his tool-belt on the arm of a chair. He noticed shortly after his question was asked that his friend was glowing. "If it has to do with my brother, forget I asked."

"Of course it has to do with your brother. He —"

"Please Two-Bit, spare me the details would ya?" Darry walked into the kitchen to poor himself a glass of juice and Two-Bit followed.

"Okay Superman, no details but I gotta ask you something and it's serious."

Darry finished gulping down his drink before he responded. "Go ahead, I'm listening." He took an ice cube in his mouth and sucked on it.

"I-I think I wanna marry Ponyboy."

Darry bit down hard on his ice cube then choked on the little pieces that jumped down his throat. "You wanna what?"

* * *

**Ooh, I wonder what's next. ;) Just kidding, I know. Got a couple more chapters and we're done with this one. It's a good thing though; I want to start a new story, one that's a series of one-shots and different pairings. It'll be fun. But I promised I would finish at least ONE multi-chapter fic before I begin another one. This one was the one I decided on, since I love it sooooo much. :)**


	17. The Ring

"Two-Bit, marriage … that's a really big decision ya know. Don't you think you're a little young for that?" Darry placed his cup on the counter and pulled a chair out from under the table. He feared that if he stood any longer, he'd pass out and fall against the fridge or something. He'd only ever had one concussion and it was _not _fun.

"I know it's a big decision Superman, but I care about Ponyboy a lot more than you know—probably even more than you'd like to know."

Darry sighed. "You know yours and Pony's relationship is illegal, right?"

"Because we're both boys? I—"

"Because you're eighteen and Pony is still considered a minor. But yes, also the fact that they won't allow two men to get married."

"Don't you think I know all that?" Two-Bit asked exasperated. It was like trying to convince his mother that saying 'ya dig' wasn't a slang term for doing drugs. "Besides," he continued. "All I want is to get him a ring; something he can wear all the time and know I love him. Ya know what I mean?"

Darry sighed loudly. If he knew anything at all, it was that his brother and Two-Bit were in love. No question. He watched them when they didn't know he was looking, heard them talking in the kitchen from behind the corner, he felt the love when they were together and when they weren't. This was real.

"Look, if you seriously want to do this—" Two-Bit nodded eagerly "— You have to promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

"Promise—no, _swear _on your life that you won't hurt him."

"Never."

"Or leave him."

"Never."

"Or cheat on him."

Two-Bit paused. "You know, you're describing my father."

Darry stopped, jaw dropped to the floor. Never did Two-Bit, or any of the Mathews, talk about Mr. Mathews. He'd left their family just a 6 months ago but one could still tell they were still recovering.

"Are you suggesting that I might walk out on Pony, just like my dad did me?"

Darry didn't say 'no', he couldn't because in all honesty, he was. It may have been subconsciously but it was true.

"Because that would be really dumb. I could never hurt anybody like that, ever. You of all people should know that."

"I know that, Two-Bit. How about I take you out to find one tomorrow?"

**xXx**

The next day, after a morning of browsing through stores and retail jewelers with no luck, Darry and Two-Bit decided to stop by the DX for a Coke.

The younger of the two leaped up on the counter, using his shirt to twist off the bottle-cap. He took a long gulp then sighed deeply.

"I still can't believe we didn't find _anything._ We've been out all morning."

Darry set his bottle down next to Two-Bit. "Well maybe if you just _picked _one, we wouldn't be here."

"I can't just pick any ol' ring, Darry. It has to be special; it has to mean something."

Just as Darry was about to open his mouth, the bell on the DX door rang and in walked Dallas Winston. There was a moment he and Two-Bit shared, staring at each other with mixed feelings; trying to determine whether or not the other was still angry about the other night.

Darry stood in the middle, sensing the tension that was building in the room. "Hey Dally," Darry offered.

"What's up Darry, Two-Bit," he nodded in Two-Bit's direction, a small, almost nonexistent apology.

"How ya been, Dal?" Two-Bit smiled, in hopes to end the feud.

"I'm alright. Have y'all found anything for the kid?" Dally's question baffled Two-Bit. He didn't think anyone knew besides himself, Darry and Soda, whom he told earlier this morning under his specific demands. "Steve told me earlier when I came by with Johnny."

"So Johnny knows too?" He was seconds away from ripping his hair out. If Johnny knew about his plans then Ponyboy was inches away from knowing too and that would just about ruin everything.

"Chill out, Mathews. Nobody's gonna tell the kid anything." This only calmed Two-Bit slightly. "So, d'ya get him anything?"

Two-Bit sighed again. "Nothin' yet, man."

Dally pondered this for a moment, then reached into his pocket and pulled out the chain that held his stolen class ring. Darry and Two-Bit watched in amusement as Dally struggled to pull his ring off. When he finally did, he shoved the ring in his pocket and held out the silver chain.

"You still have that ring your mom used to wear, Darry?" Dally asked as gently as his voice would allow (which unfortunately came out as rough as always). "You know, the silver one with the green fancy in the middle?"

Darry nodded with a faint idea of where Dally was headed with this.

"Come on, boys."

**xXx**

"What'd ya say we were looking for again, Johnny?" Ponyboy asked checking behind the tree for the tenth time.

"My, uh, comb. I-I lost it here the other night." Johnny really didn't loose his comb, it was in his back pocket and, in about a half hour, he was to throw it out on the ground and claim to have found it. These were his instructions to keep Pony out of the house for a while until Two-Bit and the others got everything together for the big moment tonight.

"Okay," Pony believed. "How about we switch sides? You look over here and I'll take that side."

**xXx**

Two-Bit stood for the third time in ten minutes to pace the length of the room. He was just so nervous about this; so unsure how Pony would react. What if he said 'no'?

"Glory Two-Bit, sit down! Everything will be fine." Steve finally burst out. He and Soda had been watching him ever since Dally and Darry kicked him out of the kitchen. They were working on putting the ring on the chain and getting it in the box they found in Mr and Mrs Curtis's room. As it got closer and closer to the proposal, Two-Bit became more and more anxious and Darry suggested he go take a shower to calm down.

Soda gave his friend a look then turned back to the pacing hood. "Seriously man, everything is gonna be fine."

As if Two-Bit couldn't feel any worse, there was a large clap of thunder outside.

**xXx**

Johnny jumped, he hated loud noises and thunder wasn't an exception.

"Johnny, we can look for your comb later, or you can borrow one of mine for now. Let's go home, I think I felt a raindrop."

As much as he wanted to get inside where Dally could protect him, he knew there was still 10 minutes left before they could head back.

Another crack of thunder quickly persuaded him otherwise.

**xXx**

When the two young greasers reached home, they were greeted with Two-Bit and Soda seated out on the porch.

Pony smiled, "Hey Soda, howdy Two-Bit!"

Two-Bit gulped, "Oh God," he mumbled. Soda patted him on the back and whispered a 'good luck' before disappearing in the house with Johnny, only to reappear in the window shortly after.

"Ponyboy, we need to talk." The smile was ripped from Pony's face. He only heard those words on TV and they never held good news.

"What's wrong? Did I do something?"

"No! Of course not. This isn't bad, or I don't think it is. I mean, it's good for me _and _you unless you don't want it—"

"What is it then?"

Two-Bit got off the porch and paced out to the middle of the yard trying to figure out how to say it. _I mean, how hard is it? Just four words, four stupid little words._

Pony followed behind him, trying with no luck to see into his love's gray eyes.

"Okay," Two-Bit cried to no one in particular. He turned around to face Pony. "I love you so much Ponyboy, so much and I know it'll be awhile before we can make it official but I want you to know that there's never been a second in my life that I wasn't think about you."

Pony just looked and listened. Nobody's ever said something that touched him so deeply. Then it happened.

Two-Bit got down on one knee and fished the little box out of his pocket. Pony knew what was about to happen and he couldn't believe it.

"Ponyboy Michael Curtis, will you be mine forever?"

Pony blinked a couple times, taking in the green jewel that was his mother's favorite ring. He always loved that ring on her and now it was his turn to wear it.

Carefully, he dipped his shaking fingers into the box and slipped it on his left hand. He looked it over, loving the feel of it on him, then looked up and tackled his love in a flurry of hugs and kisses.

"Of course, Two-Bit! I love you, too!" Just as the tears were falling on his checks, the sky opened up and drowned them in tears of its own.

Soda was the first out to congratulate them and the rest followed, whooping loudly and dancing crazily. But that didn't matter to Pony and Two-Bit, they were to engulfed in each other.

"I love you, Two-Bit. Thank you."

**Hey, people, one more chapter and this will be done. I'm so excited and sad at the same time.**


	18. The End

**Hey guys, it's the final chapter and guess what? My spell-check doesn't work. So, I did the best I could, I went over it like 4 times for mistakes and I'm confident I got them all. In case I didn't, please excuse any mistakes.**

**Jeez, I just wanna thank all of you guys for everything. Feedback, favorites, alerts, everything, I appreciate it all. I can't believe this is it; this is the last chapter of my favorite and, based on reviews and hits, my most successful story. I love you all, enjoy the final chapter and review. **

**I still can't believe this is the first multi-chapter fic I've ever completed... :)**

Pony ran into the living room, giggling and squealing giddily as Two-Bit chased after him purposefully.

"Leave me alone!" Pony screamed again. He skidded behind the kitchen table, sliding left if Two-Bit went right, and right if he went left.

"Come on," Two-Bit pleaded, finally giving up and leaning on the closest chair to catch his breath."Give me a kiss, baby."

Pony shook his head, flashing his brilliantly, white teeth. "No, you have to shave first. I already told you, I don't like how it feels."

Two-Bit moved his hands to his chin, his nails cutting through the fuzz that began growing in the past few days. He couldn't help but smile at the young boy, nor could he help the joke.

"I don't have to worry about facial hair on _you_."

Ponyboy rolled his eyes at the comment. "Shut up," he offered. It wasn't his fault he hadn't started shaving yet. Soda didn't start until he was almost sixteen and Pony still had a few more months to beat his record. "Go home, shave, then you can get as many kisses as you want."

"How 'bout you kiss me now, then I'll go home." Pony thought about this momentarily. As much as he hated the feeling of his boyfriend's stubble, he loved having his tongue in his mouth.

"Okay," Ponyboy gave in. "Just _one_."

Two-Bit closed the distance between the two of them. Lost in the taste of the older boy, Pony found himself losing his authority. The kiss was supposed to be short but here he stood allowing Two-Bit to touch him and caress him as he wished.

Per usual, Two-Bit got to decide what would happen between them and he strove to go as far as he could in the short time they had alone. Carefully, he lifted the red-head onto the counter, his new favorite spot to make out with his love. He could tell Pony was no longer concerned with his "3 'o' clock shadow"; he knew Pony was letting go of his senses, he could feel it.

Pony's fingers twisted themselves in the soft, blue fabric that covered the back of his lover. Excited, eager, and horny swirling around in his head, clouding his senses and making him insane. So many emotions were hidden underneath the kiss that the two boys shared but it all came off as lust to Two-Bit, which was perfectly okay to him at the moment.

The younger boy moaned lightly, then wrapped his legs around Two-Bit's waist, pulling him closer towards the counter he was seated on. You better believe this excited the burly greaser like nothing else. Very carefully, he slipped his hand up the side of his boyfriend's shirt, executing the subtle maneuver much to his pleasure. His fingers greedily licked at the incredibly soft and delicate skin, satisfied to an extent.

In the doorway behind the couple attached at the lips, crouched Steve and Soda working hard to keep the laughter inside their mouths as Steve stretched a rubber band back and aimed it towards the back of Two-Bit's head.

"Shh," Steve quieted his friend hypocritically. He wasn't the epitome of silence himself. In one quick motion, he let the rubber band go and it flew across to hit his target. The two of them, unable to keep their laughter to themselves, began rolling on the floor holding their sides.

Two-Bit broke apart from Pony, holding the back of his head were the piece of elastic hit. In an instant, everything that happened clicked and Two-Bit set out for Steve. Steve was the only one he could hurt physically without getting chewed out by a whole lot of people.

Ponyboy tucked his legs in and rested his head on his knees, sighing sadly. He wasn't even close to being done with his boyfriend; he still had a lot more energy for the kiss the two of them had going, but he had to save it for later now.

"What's the matter, Pony?" Soda asked leaning against the counter next to his little brother.

How was he supposed to explain this to Soda? It was a bit on the personal side and the last thing he wanted to do was sound like a hormonal teen, although he was one.

"Nothing," he finally settled on.

Of course Soda was not satisfied with the answer but he knew Pony was growing up now and he wasn't gonna come to his big brothers for little things like he used to. Situations had to be bigger than whatever was bugging him now before he was gonna run to them for help and that scared Soda more than anything. He liked that Pony would always lean on him for things and ask him stupid questions, back when he was innocent. Now, his brother had sex in the kitchen and out at parks, now Pony wasn't innocent anymore.

"Come on," Soda said pulling Pony off the counter. "Darry's taking us all to the lake to celebrate your big day."

"But Darry's working today," Pony was confused now.

"Damn it, Soda. It was supposed to be a surprise." Darry was standing in the doorway now, much to the surprise of Ponyboy. He was clad in his work clothes and tool-belt, a huge hint that he'd taken an earlier shift so he could come back early.

"He looks surprised to me, Dare." Soda offered jokingly.

Pony ran up to his brother, giving him a tight squeeze. "You're taking us to the lake?"

"Yes," Darry chuckled. "Go get ready. I didn't come back early so we could waste time at the house."

**xXx**

"Are red shorts okay, Johnny?" Pony asked holding up the first pair he saw. Johnny didn't have shorts to swim in so Pony offered some of his. It was a good thing too; Pony and Johnny were pretty small, the smallest of the gang. The only one that had clothes that were remotely close enough to fitting the tanned boy was him.

Johnny nodded and caught the article of clothing as it was tossed to him. After quickly changing, he noticed Pony looking down at the ring he was given.

Pony, feeling his gaze, turned and said, "I think I'm gonna leave this here. I'd be crushed if it got lost." Johnny nodded in understanding but Pony continued talking. "I mean, it isn't really mine, ya know. My mom loved this thing ..."

"Don't worry about it, man. I know what ya mean."

Pony pulled out the top drawer to his dresser and carefully placed the green and gold beauty down. "Come on, Johnny. Darry'll be mad if we aren't out there soon."

**xXx**

"Whoo," Steve shouted as he jumped into the cold water. Everyone was enjoying themselves, soaking and splashing around in the lake for the afternoon. It was a change to get out of the heat, even if it was only for a moment.

Two-Bit was still a bit grumpy with the tag-team that was Soda and Steve. He wasn't done with Pony this morning either and he'd just barely made it under the boy's shirt.

Just then an idea popped into his head. He swam over to Dally and explained his plan. When Dally smiled evilly, Two-Bit knew he was in on his revenge. Together, the two boys let their bodies sink underneath the surface of the water and the swam fluidly to the tag-team's legs. On Two-Bit's signal, they each grabbed hold of their ankles and pulled them down in the water.

Soda and Steve splashed and screamed, trying to get the attention of the others as they were yanked to the floor of the lake.

The three boys remaining on top of the water did nothing to save the other boys. They saw Two-Bit and Dally go under, they knew what was happening. The faces behind the assault surfaced shortly after, grinning like idiots.

"Why didn't you help me, I thought I was your brother!" Soda shouted as he surfaced again.

Pony just shrugged. It wasn't that he didn't care about Soda or anything, he just believed he deserved a little payback.

_Rule of thumb, Sodapop, _Pony thought. _Never mess with my kisses._

**xXx**

Ponyboy and Two-Bit were the only ones awake in the house. After the gang binged on the food Darry provided for dinner, they moved and resettle in front of the TV. Darry was the first one to turn in, claiming he had a double-shift the next day. Slowly, the rest of the boys fell asleep where they sat. Johnny, then Dally, Steve, and finally Soda gave up the battle and allowed sleep to take over him.

All was silent, save for the TV, which also provided the majority of the light in the room. Pony appreciated the quiet, it gave him time to think.

Overall, he was sure that this had been the best day of his life. No yelling from Darry, no fighting with Steve and best of all, no ridicule from the gang. To Pony, those were the components of a good day. He couldn't have asked for a better engagement party and he had to remember to thank his brothers for working hard to put it all together.

"Did you have fun today?" Two-Bit asked Pony as quietly as his voice allowed.

"Yes, it was amazing." Pony responded, smiling through the poorly lit room. "But ..."

"But what?"

"But my brother interrupted us earlier and I wasn't done with you."

Two-Bit's eyebrows shot up, goosebumps covering his arms at the meaning behind the young boy's words. It wasn't his fault though, that was just the effect Pony had on him. They may have been together for a while but Pony still knew what to do to make his heart flutter. No matter how Pony made him feel, it was Two-Bit's responsibility to keep his composure.

"Oh really?" Two-Bit asked.

"Yes, really," Pony ran his thumb along Two-Bit's chin, satisfied that the hair from earlier was gone. But in doing this, Pony found himself becoming more and more excited to feel his love's face with his own. He leaned in, ready to feel what he was imagining but stopped short. He didn't want to kiss Two-Bit here, with the rest of the gang around. Yeah, they were sleeping but anyone of them could wake up and interrupt them, and that was the last thing Pony wanted.

"Two-Bit," Pony breathed. Another voice of his that made the burly greaser animalistic. "Darry keeps his truck unlocked."

Yup, that was it. That was all Pony had to say. Two-Bit was officially turned on and now and he couldn't contain his lust. Swiftly, he picked up his love, bridal-style and kicked open the front door. He popped open the driver's side of the car, laid Pony down gently, and closed the door behind him.


End file.
